A Nightmare Shared
by thorsfriend
Summary: Hunters want Lydia Martin because of her immunity, she is recused by an unlikely source and this is how the pack deal with the rescuer and his injuries/problems/insanity. Contains violence and snark(hopefully) as well as pack bonding including scenting, puppy piles. 1st Teen Wolf Fic and its WIP.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

This is my first Teen Wolf story and in my universe after the end of the season two finale, the Alpha Pack turned up but they were defeated and forced out of Beacon Hills because all the werewolves/humans worked together as well as getting help from the Argents/hunters and Deaton. And now all is quiet in Beacon Hills or is it, because rogue hunters have decided they want to see how Lydia is immune and she is rescued by an unlikely hero and this is how the pack/everyone deals with the rescuer and his problems/injuries.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Peter kept his expression carefully blank, he looked down on what was essentially a puppy pile, his nephew and the annoying chatterbox human at the centre, with the pack sprawled around, and on them. He was surprised to see Scott and the young Argent girl there, as well as the arrogant former Kanima and the teenage girl he had used to bring himself back from the dead.

"What do you want Peter?" Derek voice was low but Peter heard the growl in it.

Peter stands there, he knows he has no right to join the pack bonding, he is not pack, but he so desperately wants the comfort it will bring, but he does not deserve it, and he would not be welcome, so he does the only thing he knows how do he uses sarcasm to reinforce the wall around his weary heart.

"What could I possibly want oh great Alpha." Peter smirks as Derek responds exactly the way he expects.

"Get out." Derek snarls his hand gently rubs over any pack member he can reach as he glares at the man standing looking down at the pack.

"Fine." Peter leaves spine straight and shoulders back, he drives away from the burnt out husk of his former home.

Derek is tired, but happy, his small pack had survived they had beaten Gerard Argent, and gained Jackson as a werewolf rather than a Kanima, they had driven the Alpha pack from Beacon Hills, finding and returning Boyd and Erica, and now finally they could relax and bond together, hence the sleepover which allowed the pack to heal and get closer. Derek was glad that Peter had left, his uncle maybe the last of his biological family but even after the man stayed and fought the Alpha pack Derek did not trust him, he had killed Laura and come back from the dead using an innocent teenage girl, Stiles was correct in thinking that Peter was insane and Derek thought it was only a matter of time before that insanity raised its head again.

The hunters sat around a table they looked at the photo of the smiling strawberry blonde teenager. The designated leader looks up at the men surrounding him.

"She's immune and I want to know how, bring Lydia Martin to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Short chapter and poor Stiles gets another Gerard type beating.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"So are you coming with me Stiles?" Lydia Martin barely giving the boy a glance she expected him to jump at the chance to go with her.

"Sure do we need to make a list?" Stiles bounced in place his excitement clear for all to see.

"I want ice cream Stiles." Scott was the first to shout his request to the other boy.

"Chips and dip." Jackson smiles at Lydia who merely raises a haughty eyebrow at him. "Please babe."

Stiles drives his beloved jeep to the nearest convenience store, the two of them wander the isles, filling a shopping cart with the items requested by the different members of the pack.

Stiles looks up and catches a heavy set black clad man watching Lydia, he feels himself shiver at the look on the mans face, its hungry and evil, it actually reminds him of old man Argent, the still missing grandfather of his pack mate Alison. He notices that Lydia seems oblivious to the attention she is getting, he moves closer to the beautiful teenager, the man blinks and then turns back to whatever has caught his interest on the shelves near him.

"I think we're done." Lydia gives Stiles a smile which makes the hyperactive teen grin in return. "Let's go pay and then go home."

Lydia watches Stiles as he packs the back of his jeep with the numerous bags, she taps her heel impatiently.

"That's her." The dark clad man nods towards the pair. "Let's take her now."

"We won't get a better chance, he's just a human and there's no wolves around." The second man grins, at the idea of taking the girl so easily.

"Do it then." The third man gets into the dark coloured, tinted window SUV, he watches the scene unfold.

"Stiles." Lydia whispers when she realises that the two strangers have moved closer to them.

"Nearly finished just give me a minute." Stiles determinedly force a bag into the pile. Swinging round his eyes rounded when he noticed that they where no longer alone.

"You're coming with us." The smaller of the two men smiles at Lydia. "Do it now and we won't hurt your little friend."

Lydia moves closer to Stiles, she hopes that her chatty pack mate does not say anything to sarcastic or cutting, because the two men are built like tanks and there eyes are cruel as they look her over.

"No." Stiles only manages to say that one word before the two men attack, one of them punches him straight in the face.

Lydia swings her purse and attacks the nearest man, who laughs and wraps a huge meaty arm around her.

"Keep fighting darling." His breath makes Lydia cringe; she struggles frantically as his accomplice repeated kicks the downed Stiles.

"Let her go."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Fight scene and the rescuer are revealed.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"I wouldn't get involved old man." The man holding Lydia sneers.

"I won't tell you again let her go now boy." The voice is cool and calm, if the idiot holding the now silent teenage girl wants to call him old then who was he to argue, both attackers looked to be only a few years older than the boy bleeding on the ground.

Lydia forced herself to remain still, she was immensely relieved that she and Stiles now had help; she wondered what the watching man had planned for the two men who had attacked them.

"You don't want to get hurt, so I suggest you move along." The larger of the two men growled as he reached down and dragged the bleeding Stiles to his feet. "Trust me you don't want to get involved in this."

"But I do want to get involved." Blue eyes twinkled crazily; the men exchanged glances at the insane smile that was being flashed at them

"I would let us go if I was you." Stiles did not like the look on the mans face, the evil smirk he was directing at their attackers did not bode well for them, and Stiles did not want to see anyone get ripped apart even though he had just been repeatedly kicked.

"Shut it kid." The large man shook the lanky teen like a rat.

"Bad idea." Lydia almost screamed as the man holding Stiles was suddenly flying threw the air, he landed against the side of the huge black SUV with a sickening thud, the man who held her let go really quickly, he pulled a gun from his pocket but before he had a chance to turn it on the fast moving snarling fiend he joined his friend in bouncing off the SUV, he slid down to the floor with a scream of pain.

"Are you alright?" Stiles forced his knees to lock so that he did not collapse to the floor.

"Stiles?" Lydia rushed to grab the swaying Stiles, he was pale and sweating.

"Ouch." Stiles muttered, and then smiled as he was enveloped in the hug. Suddenly he caught movement behind the man who had saved them. "Watch out."

The warning came too late as the rescuer turned to defend himself; his attacked threw powder into his face.

Both Stiles and Lydia flinched at the inhumane scream of pain that erupted, Stiles threw himself towards where the gun had fallen, he had to find a way to protect them all now that the third man had shown himself and attacked.

Fierce and fiery pain engulf the man, but he had to protect his pack mates, especially the female, growling he forced himself to ignore the agony and focus his attention on driving the attacker away from the two teenagers.

"Don't move." Stiles shouted, he pointed the gun at the man who raised his hands in a placating manner.

"You won't shoot me kid, you don't know how." The man began to edge towards the gun wielding teen.

"I'm the Sheriffs son of course I know how to shoot." Stiles could see his words had made the attacker pause and reassess his position.

"You win for now kid." The man gave ground he turned to help his downed colleagues into the SUV, keeping well away from the growling figure.

"Are you ok Lydia?" Stiles did not take his attention or stop pointing the gun at the men, until the SUV drove away.

"I'm not hurt." Lydia began to slowly approach the growling man who had his back to her.

Stiles quickly pulled his cell phone out and dialled the Alpha; he quickly explained that they had been attacked.

"Peter are you hurt?" Lydia felt stupid for asking the question especially after the howl of pain the man had released, she rushed forward as he collapsed to his knees.

"It burns."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Poor Peter even doing a good deed does not stop Jackson from showing his displeasure.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Peter fought not to panic, he could not see anything, and it felt like his skin was burning where the powder the hunter had thrown at him had landed. It brought back memories of the night of the fire, Peter struggled not to shift, and he bit his lip drawing blood in an effort not to howl in pain.

"Peter?" Lydia nearly gasps in horror at the damage done to the older man's face, his skin is blistered, she can see blood dripping slowly from where he is biting his lip, his eyes are closed and she can see him trembling, Lydia notices his claws slowly appearing and then disappearing.

Stiles moves to Lydia's side, he considered Peter, they needed to move, so that nobody saw the injured werewolf as he fought not to shift.

"Come on creeper wolf lets get you up." Stiles jokingly declared.

Peter could not take it anymore it felt like his eyeballs were about to explode out of his head, he raised his hands to scratch at them to try to get rid of the pain.

Lydia grabbed one of Peter's clawed hands as he went to tear at his own face; she noted that Stiles swiftly copied hear actions.

"Don't." Lydia ordered, she could feel the silent wolf trembling, why was he not healing.

"Fire, burns." Peter whimpered, he then growled as he felt the soft hands holding his own, he needed to scratch his face he had to stop the burning sensation from overwhelming him.

Lydia ignored the low growls she pulled the distressed man close, she ignored Stiles surprise as she pushed Peter's head against her throat encouraging the older man to scent her, and she knew that the scent of pack would comfort him.

"Lydia be careful." Stiles warned he realised that Lydia was trying to comfort the wounded werewolf, but he was not sure it was a safe option; Peter could lash out in his pain and fear.

Stiles heard the familiar sound of the Alpha werewolf's car, it skidded to a halt near them closely followed by Jackson's Porsche, and the former Kanima raced towards his girlfriend. Before Stiles or Lydia could explain what had happened, Jackson had thrown the former alpha away from his girlfriend, Peter slammed into the side of the building, his head making a sickening thud. Falling to his knees, Peter snarled he managed to get to his feet; he adopted an aggressive stance, snarling a growling.

"No Jackson you douche bag Peter saved us." Stiles yelled, he looked at the rest of the pack who made no move to interfere when Jackson had attacked. "Stop him."

Peter hears the anger and he can smell the fear, his growls increase in volume, Stiles and Lydia are being attacked again. He pulls the two of them close, and then pushes them behind him, he will protect his pack, and he snarls waiting for their attackers to try again.

Derek frowns he notices something seriously off with his uncle he has partially shifted, but the wounds on his face are not healing, and he can smell blood, pain and fear from the older man. Derek realises something else, Peter's eyes are closed he has not opened them at all even when Jackson attacked him. Moving closer Derek began speaking calmly, he did not want to cause his uncle to attack, but he needs to see exactly how he is hurt.

"Peter, its Derek we're here now." Derek was relieved when the rest of the pack stayed quiet, both Lydia and Stiles stood quiet behind the growling wolf, Derek approved when both placed a hand on the trembling man's back as he guarded them. Peter looked like he was vibrating he was shaking that much, Derek was becoming worried. "Calm down Peter and let us help you."

"His eyes Derek why are they that colour?" Isaac sounded horrified.

"I can't see."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"I don't know." Derek growled, his uncles eyes where black like the deepest darkest hole, he could not see any sign of the man's usual eye colour, not even the whites of his eyes, all that showed was a blackness that made him nearly cringe in horror.

"Derek." Stiles yelped as the werewolf who guarded them so diligently began to collapse in on himself.

The Alpha shot forward catching his uncle before he could hit the floor, he grimaced as Peter seemed to convulse in his arms before sagging in his arms.

"We need to take him to Deaton, maybe he can help." Stiles suggested Peter looked lifeless in Derek's arms; he headed to his faithful jeep, Derek following silently behind him.

"We'll follow you there." Isaac caught the keys that Derek threw to him, Boyd and Erica followed him, while Lydia and Jackson headed to his Porsche, Scott and Allison climbing into her car.

Derek held tightly to his last living relative, he could smell the pain and suffering almost suffocating him in its intensity. He could see and smell the burning flesh on Peter's face, the wounds weeping, why was he not healing.

"Did you see what they did Stiles?" Derek growled not taking his eyes of the unconscious man.

"Some type of powder." Stiles could not get the sound of Peter's scream of agony from his mind. "Peter howled in pain, but he still protected us."

Peter shot upright and snarled; partially shifting he tried once again to rip out his own eyeballs. Derek grabbed his hands barely managing to stop the clawed hands from making contact with the man's damaged face.

Stiles tried to see what was happening in his rear view mirror, he could hear snarling and growling and he began to pull to the side of the road.

"Don't stop Stiles." Derek barked, he turned his attention back to trying to subdue the injured werewolf who frantically struggled against him.

Peter fought to be free, the pain and disorientation confusing his mind, he wrestled against the larger werewolf holding him down.

Derek was struggling not to hurt his wounded uncle, he wrapped his arms and legs around the man pinning him as immobile as he could, but still Peter would not give up. Derek decided to try tact, he bites down on the struggling wolfs neck, growling, Peter freezes panting.

"Derek?" Peter sounds completely confused.

"It's alright now Peter." Derek quickly releases his hold on the other man's neck, but does not release his arms or legs from where they are pinning the older man down.

"We're here." Stiles looks over the seats, he can see there is no change to the injured Peter's face or eyes.

"Were are we?" Peter allows his nephew and Alpha to help him out of what he assumes is Stiles jeep, he is surprised by how quiet the normally chatty teenager is. He expected some sarcastic comment, he shivered feeling cold, he had to trust in his nephew to lead him to wherever they where going.

"Deaton's." Derek can feel Peter shaking; he can hear the others pulling into the car park.

Knocking Stiles hops impatiently from foot to foot; he waits for the vet to open the door.

"Stiles what can I do for you?" Deaton frowns when he notes Derek leading Peter towards him; he sees the rest of the pack rushing towards his door. "Come in then."

"Peter's hurt, they threw some powder in his face and now he can't see his eyes are black and his face is burnt and he's not healing." Stiles words rush out in one long sentence; luckily Deaton understands what the teenage boy said.

"Bring him in here."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

At Deaton's Jackson shows what a nice werewolf he is.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Deaton watched as the younger Hale guided the older former Alpha into the building.

"Take him into that exam room." Deaton pointed where he wanted the group to go, he did not comment on the fact that the whole pack crowded into the room.

Peter fought to remain calm, he was lying on a cold metal table, the antiseptic smell reminded him of his long stay in the hospital when he was burnt, he could feel his claws popping out and he snarled when a non pack member came close to him.

Deaton frowned, he moved to a cabinet and quickly filled a syringe, he needed to get close to the injured werewolf to examine him, and after being warned away he thought it would be easier if the man was tranquilised.

"Great idea." Jackson smirked. "Put him to sleep like a rabid dog."

Derek threw his weight across the wounded man as he panicked at Jackson's taunting words.

"Shut up Jackson." Stiles yelled, he watched a Deaton rushed forward and while Derek and Isaac pinned the growling snarling Peter down, the vet injected the contents of the syringe into the man.

"Easy it's just to keep you calm and sleepy." Stiles was relieved when Peter's struggles began to weaken, he watched as the man seemed to go boneless on the table.

"How long will it last?" Derek hated seeing his uncle so still and silent it was not natural, he glared at the unrepentant looking Jackson the teenage werewolf's words had made the man panic and Derek had been shocked by his desperate struggles. Did Peter really think that he would put him down like some sick old dog; Derek was saddened by the thought.

"Long enough for me to examine him." Deaton quickly began his examination; he could tell the whole pack was keen for him to tell them his findings.

Lydia had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot; she was impatient to hear what Deaton thought. She was annoyed at Jackson for his callous words. She did not like Peter but the man had stopped the attackers from taking her and from hurting Stiles.

"Well?" Derek was getting impatient; he wanted the silent vet to tell them that his uncle would be fine.

"I will be right back." Deaton hurriedly left the room; he quickly gathered the supplies he needed to help the injured former Alpha.

"Are you alright Stiles?" Scott asked his friend they had forgotten that the Stiles and Lydia had been attacked.

"I'm fine." Stiles mumbles, he joins Derek in glaring at the handsome Jackson.

"What you were all thinking it." Jackson snaps.

"Did you forget that Peter got hurt saving Lydia?" Derek snarls at the beta.

Jackson looks at Lydia who nods haughtily at him.

"And Stiles." Scott was quick to remind everyone.

"So now he's a big hero." Jackson sneered. "Or did everyone forget that Peter's a complete psycho who's killed people."

"Nobody has forgotten who and what Peter is but he got hurt protecting the pack." Derek was quick to respond, he would never forget what his uncle had done to Laura.

Deaton returned to the room, he had heard the pack arguing, he began to clean off the blood from the back of the drugged werewolf's head from where he had impacted against the wall after the agitated blond had thrown him. He then began to clean the burns on the mans face, he then began to smooth the medicinal paste he had mixed onto the burns; he then covered Peter's eyes and turned his attention to the watching Alpha.

"Make sure you remove all of the powder when you get back to your house." Deaton advised the brooding Alpha. "Keep his eyes covered and I have something to help with the burns."

"Will he see again?" Derek asked.

"Eventually, it will just take time; I will give you some herbs to help with the pain since this will affect his healing." Deaton efficiently and quickly wrote down instructions he handed them over to Stiles. "Having the comfort and security of the pack around will help."

"He's not my pack."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

The pack get back to the Hale House and poor Stiles has to help Derek with the creeperwolf.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"Jesus Jackson just shut up you're making my head hurt." Stile gave the arrogant werewolf a disgusted look. "Do I need to say it again Peter saved Lydia and got hurt in the process."

Jackson just glares back at Stiles, keeping whatever he was thinking to himself especially when he realised that the rest of the pack was giving him looks.

"Here Stiles." Deaton handed over the instructions for the herbs and the like to help the injured werewolf, Deaton stepped back as Derek scooped up the sedated Peter, and headed to the exit.

Stiles drove as rapidly as he was able back to the renovated Hale house, the rest of the pack following behind. He followed Derek as he carried the silent Peter upstairs.

"Deaton says we need to make sure to wash off all the powder." Stiles had to rush to keep up as Derek headed towards the large master bedroom that he used, he bypassed the bed and went to the large bathroom.

"Turn on the shower Stiles." Derek commanded, he was expecting the younger man to baulk at the idea of helping him shower his unconscious uncle, but Stiles surprised him by turning on the shower. Derek sat the limp man on the counter so that he could begin to strip him out of his clothes or at least attempt to.

"You hold him I'll get rid of the clothes." Stiles could see the surprise on the Alpha's face, did the man expect him to just walk away and leave him to struggle with the injured Peter. "Come on Sourwolf the sooner we do this the sooner it will be over."

"Fine." Derek grumbled, he hoped that Peter did not wake up while they where doing this because he could only imagine what the snide man would say.

Stiles decided that he would leave the plain black briefs on the wounded Peter he had no wish to see the other man's junk, he could not tell if Derek was also relieve he was not getting Peter naked.

"What about you?" Stiles gulped when he realised that he would have to strip down too to help wash the powder away, and so would the well built Derek, he just hoped his body did not betray him by becoming aroused by the idea of seeing the unclothed Alpha.

Derek had no hang ups about being naked around his pack, he simply shrugged off his clothes he hid a grin at Stiles gasp when he saw that Derek had gone commando, he breathed in and could smell the scent of arousal coming of the normally chatty teenager.

"OK let's get this over and done with." Stiles could not help himself as he gave the naked Alpha the once over with his eyes and then cursed as his batman boxers got tighter.

Derek moved himself and Peter into the huge walk in shower, he smirked as Stiles rushed in after them.

Peter gasped as the water hit his un-bandaged face; he moaned in pain but did not regain consciousness. Derek held the injured man gently as the water washed away the remains of the damaging powder. He watched as Stiles quickly and gently washed the man he held, after that the two men quickly dried the sleeping Peter and Stiles averted his eyes as Derek replaced the man's underwear.

"Burns." Peter's moan had the Derek catching his hands before he could rub at his face, Stiles was getting ready to reapply the herbal remedy and to bandage the man's eyes.

"Easy." Derek watched as Peter relaxed again, his breathing evening out, he kept hold of the long fingered hands as Stiles finished doctoring the blister and burnt face.

"All done." Stiles happily declared.

"Come on then." Derek indicated that they should return to where the pack was waiting once the two had gotten dressed.

"Is he ok?" Erica was the first to ask.

"Peter's sleeping." Derek squeezed Stiles shoulder gently in thanks he also could tell that the warm shower had helped with the aches the teenager had after being attacked, Derek pulled pain from him as well to help.

"So why did those men attack you?" Scott was snuggled up to Alison.

"They wanted me."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Poor Peter with his nightmare from the fire, but Stiles and Derek are there to help.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"I think it's got something to do with Lydia being immune." Stiles hazard a guess that was the reason the strawberry blonde had been targeted.

"But hunters are supposed to not hurt humans." Scott sounded shocked by the thought of Lydia being targeted.

"They probably don't class Lydia as completely human." Derek watched as Jackson pulled Lydia close and cuddled her, the feisty teenager had not spoken since they had arrived back at the house, and she was allowing Jackson to hold her though.

"Alison you need to ask your dad if he knows anything about these hunters." Stiles saw Alison nod at his request. "We need to find out where these men are and force them out of town before they try again."

"Do you really think they will try again, Peter threw them into the SUV that's got to slow them down?" Lydia could not believe she was being hunted just because Peter's bite had not taken.

"The hunter's my father has spoken too consider Lydia unique." Alison had listened when her father had talked with other hunters. "From the sounds of it they have never seen someone survive the bite but not turn."

"Does that mean they don't consider Lydia human?" Jackson almost growled.

"My dad has told the hunters he has been in contact with that Lydia is human." Alison was quick to answer the growling former Kanima. "Especially considering that he sees her act like a typical popular high school student."

"So these men don't follow the code then?" Stiles starred at Derek as his head tilted like he was listening, the other werewolves mimicked his actions. "What?"

Derek turned his attention back to the hyperactive teen, he had heard his uncle whimpering, but the sounds of distress had stopped fairly quickly.

"I doubt they follow the code." Derek grumpily responded.

"So what do we do now?" Erica wanted to rip the hunters limb from limb for going after part of the pack, she wanted to find out where these men where and pay them a visit they would never forget.

Boyd rubbed a hand up and down the female werewolf's back he could see the tension ramping up in his pack mate.

"We see what Alison can find out from her dad." Derek picked up on Erica's anger, he could feel his wolf baying for blood but he stamped down on the aggression, he had to make sure Lydia was protected and that Peter was defended while he was vulnerable. "Jackson you need to stay with Lydia, she is not to be with a wolf by her side until we find the hunters."

Jackson would not allow anyone to hurt Lydia; he would probably maim any hunter who tried to take her from him.

Peter felt the flames lapping at his flesh, he fought not to scream as he tried to find a way out of the house that was burning down around him, he could hear the screams and howls of his pack, he could see his wife cradling their two children as the flames crept closer and closer.

"Maddie please don't leave me." Peter begged as he watched the light die from the loving gaze of his wife and mate, he began to sob as the flesh melted from the small bodies of his two children. His back arched as he felt his skin blister and burn, the absolute agony stealing the breath from his lungs, leaving him unable to scream his pain to the world.

Derek heard the desperate words, he slowly got to his feet, he did not think that the proud man would want anyone to witness his nightmares so he was relieved when the pack had settled down to watch a movie, he could see everyone was engrossed in the action film, all except Stiles, the boy stood up and followed him.

"You should stay downstairs." Derek told the younger male, he glared when Stiles shrugged and waited for him to move.

"Maddie please." Peter's cry was heart wrenchingly desperate.

"Who's Maddie?" Stiles followed the Alpha into the bedroom.

"Peter's wife." Derek could see the injured man was curled into a ball; he had wedged himself into the corner of the room and was rocking backwards and forwards in despair. The smell of his pain and distress was making Derek's claws and teeth want to appear.

Stiles could hear Peter's quiet pleading for his wife not to leave him, the sight of the former Alpha distraught rocking had Stiles rushing over to offer comfort. He may not like the psychotic werewolf but he hated to see anyone upset like this.

"Peter you need to wake up now." Stiles thought the man was stuck in a nightmare.

"Burning, I can't save them." Peter turned his head towards Stiles; he had ripped the bandages off in his nightmare.

"Derek can you get the meds Deaton gave?" Stiles hated the fact that he could not tell what Peter was thinking because the man's normal striking blue eyes where still black, he caught the wrist of the hand that Peter was about to use to scratch at his damaged face. "Come on Peter you will be more comfy on the bed."

Derek read the instructions that Deaton had written, he selected a ready prepared syringe, normally these type of drugs had a limited effect on werewolves' but with Peter being injured Deaton believed they would help. Derek approach the two men on the bed, the big hearted teenager had Peter's head on his shoulder as he gently stroked the mans head.

Stiles could hear Peter whimpering in his ear, he kept up a soothing rhythm of gently strokes on the man's head, intercepting Peter's hands when they threatened to rub against his damaged face. Derek held a syringe up to him, Stiles nodded and began speaking to the suffering former Alpha.

"Derek's going to help you Peter." Stiles felt Peter tense up. "You'll feel better in a minute."

"Don't deserve it."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

I have two words to say Puppy Pile.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Stiles tightened his hold on the injured man; Derek injected the drugs directly into Peter, who sagged limply against him.

"You don't need to stay, if you want to go watch the movie." Derek disposed of the used needle; he could hear Peter's heartbeat slowing and his breathing evening out as the drugs took effect.

"I'll stay." Stiles can feel the former Alpha breathing heavily against his throat, he does not understand why he is not panicking having the insane werewolf so close, but after seeing the man hurt saving him and his first love Lydia he was prepared to give the man a chance, he also remembered that Peter had helped them defeat the Alpha pack.

"Your choice." Derek moved the now heavily sleeping Peter so that he was lying down; he curled around his uncle, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Stiles lay on the bed beside the two Hale's, he looked at the two men seeing that both had the eyes closed, but Stiles thought that only Peter was sleeping the drugs Deaton working to take away the pain from the wolfs bane the hunters had used. Derek simply had his eyes closed his breathing slow and steady, Stiles smothered a yawn, werewolves gave off a vast amount of heat, he could feel his eyes getting heavier.

Derek smiled as Stiles succumbed to sleep; he focused on the slow steady beat of the teenager's heart and his deep breathing. Derek listened into his pack and found them all engrossed in the film.

Isaac stood in the doorway, he looked at the occupants of the bed, he wondered if they would mind if he joined them, the film was finished and he was tired, he wanted the comfort and security of sleeping with his pack mates, he frowned trying to decide whether to curl behind Stiles or Peter, as both of them where sleeping with their heads on the Alpha's shoulder.

Derek's eyes opened he looked at his beta, waiting for the teenager to make his move, he had obviously moved in his sleep because he was between his uncle and the sleeping Stiles who were both using him like a pillow, in fact Derek realised that the fidgety teenager was drooling on him.

"Is it ok?" Isaac motioned towards the bed.

Derek sighed no matter how many times he told the younger male that it was fine, Isaac still asked, frightened that he would be punished if he just took the comfort rather than gaining permission.

"It's fine Isaac." Derek smiled as Isaac shot into the bed behind Stiles who snorted then snuggled closer to Derek.

"Is he going to be ok?" Isaac did not have any bad feelings towards Peter as he was not around when the older werewolf was on his rampage of killing.

"Deaton thinks so; it will just take a bit of time." Derek looked towards the door as the rest of the pack appeared, he was glad he had such a huge bed so that they could all fit in it, although it was a tight fit.

Lydia decided she was not going to wait to be invited she simply climbed up behind the sleeping Peter and snuggled into his warmth.

"Lydia." Jackson could not believe his girlfriend, she had slotted herself behind the former Alpha, and Jackson was confused, the man had invaded her mind, he had made her seem like she was losing her mind, he had used her to resurrect himself and now she was all snuggled up to the insane man like nothing bad had ever happened.

"Just get in Jackson." Lydia patted the bed behind her; she could feel Peter's slow deep breathing, although occasionally she could feel a tremor running through his lean frame.

"But." Jackson began but he closed his mouth when Lydia's eyes flashed angrily at him because he had hesitated to obey her.

Alison was already cuddling up to Isaac; she pulled Scott in behind her. Erica and Boyd sprawled at the bottom of the bed, with all the werewolves covers where not really needed.

Derek tightened his arm around Peter as he whined in his sleep, he watched the man closely as his eyes flew open, and Derek had hoped the drugs would keep the injured man under for longer.

Peter managed not to panic at the fact that he could still not see, he could feel that he was held by someone, and from their size and shape he recognised his nephew and Alpha, he nearly startled in surprise when he realised that the person sleeping behind him was the young girl he had used to bring himself back to life. He could feel he soft gentle hold on him and her breaths against the back of his neck. Tensing up he wondered how long he had been asleep, he could hear the breathing and heartbeats of the rest of the pack, only him and Derek where awake though. Peter felt his bladder complain and he cringed when he thought about having to try and disentangle himself to answer the call of nature, he was also desperate for water.

Derek watched the different expressions cross his uncle's face, the man looked around and Derek wonder what was going through his mind. He could smell the worry and embarrassment coming off the older man, Peter was becoming tenser the longer he was awake.

"Peter."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

More puppy piling and we see Derek, Stiles and Peter interact.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"Derek." Peter quietly replied, his head tilted he was blind and he would have to rely on his other senses, he could hear his nephews slow steady breathing, his heartbeat slow and reassuringly steady.

"Do you need anything?" Derek had to admit to it being very strange not being able to see the normally vibrant calculating blue eyes of his sole remaining blood relative.

"Water and the bathroom." Peter decided he could not afford to be ashamed of his hopefully temporary condition.

"Right." Derek assisted the blind man to the bathroom, he nearly laughed out loud as the door was shut in his face.

"I can manage." Peter grumbled.

"I'll get that water." Derek rushed downstairs for a bottle of water, he also made some sandwiches, and he kept one ear on his uncle making sure he did not hurt himself. Returning to the bedroom he nudged his sleeping pack mates over so that there was space for him and Peter when they he returned, putting the plate down on the cupboard by the bed he went to retrieve Peter.

Peter washed his hands, he tried not to think about how he was weakened because of his loss of sight, he would have to ask Derek what Deaton had said, if the blindness was permanent then he would have to reassess his life because he would be a detrimental link within the pack and that could not be allowed to happen, he would not see his pack hurt because of his disability, he would leave and become and omega first.

Peter opened the door and he could tell that his nephew was waiting for him.

"Lead on." Peter toothily smiled at the younger man.

Derek huffed as he led Peter back to the pack; he waited for the injured man to settle in the bed, before he placed the plate on his lap and the bottle of water in his hand.

Peter was surprised that Derek was being so kind; he had thought his nephew could use the opportunity to punish him for killing his sister, but then again the young man had always had a gentle heart even after everything that had happened to him.

"What did Deaton say?" Peter focused all his working senses on his nephew and Alpha, he was determined that he would be told the truth.

"Deaton thinks its temporary, but he's not sure how long it will take before you can see again." Derek watched the tense shoulders relax.

"Don't worry creeper wolf you'll be all pretty again soon." Stiles almost sniggered as Peter startled at his words, he sat up next to Peter as he had been shuffled about during the impromptu nap the pack was taking.

"You think I'm pretty?" Peter smiled towards the teenager's voice.

Stiles blushed and he was glad that the arrogant older Hale could not see his red face, although from the smirk on the mans damaged face he could probably tell what was happening. Stiles could not help it if he thought the Hale men cut fine figures, he stuck his tongue out at Peter, causing a snort of laughter to erupt out of the Alpha werewolf, and Derek shook his head fondly at the teenager.

Peter sniffed the air, his smile grew at the laughter from his Alpha and the scent of embarrassment and arousal the teenage boy was giving off, Peter had forgotten that teenagers had a hair trigger their bodies constantly finding things arousing even when they did not want to.

"So what's the plan?" Stiles ignored the smirking Peter.

Derek studied his uncle, seeing that he looked tired and in pain, he reached out and stopped the man from rubbing his head, Deaton wanted the bandages to stay on for a while. And with the rest of the pack still sleeping he thought it would be good if they relaxed and slept some more to recharge their batteries.

"More sleep." Derek nodded his head towards Peter, who was trying to pull his hand from Derek's gentle grip.

"Lets do the puppy pile then" Stiles encouraged Peter to lie down, the older man was tense, and he was pale and sweating again.

"It's not a puppy pile." Derek grumbled, he curled his body round the smaller frame of his uncle who remained tense and silent.

"But it's cute and puppyish." Stiles was facing the hurt wolf, he watched as his alpha began to snuffle Peter's neck, scent marking the older man, Stiles could see Peter relaxing as a rumbling low growl seemed to come from deep within the muscled Alpha, Stiles thought that it was the werewolf equivalent to purring. Stiles noted the arm that Derek had wrapped around the injured man, he watched as his veins bulged in the way that indicated that Derek was drawing off the pain that Peter must be feeling.

Peter felt his whole body relaxing by degrees, he could feel Derek leeching the pain from him, he sighed in relief it no longer felt like his eyeball where boiling within his aching head.

"He's sleeping now." Stiles knew telling this to Derek was unnecessary but he had to speak as chatting almost constantly was like second nature to him.

"Good." Derek returned softly, and then he began the rumbling growl again.

Stiles found himself snuggling closer to the two werewolves, he could feel and hear Scott snoring behind him, he allowed himself to drift off.

Derek watched the younger man drop off to sleep, he allowed himself to relax again, he would have to make sure that Peter was protected while he was injured, and he would have to speak with Jackson, he could not allow the beta's actions against his uncle to go unanswered, Peter had been protecting human members of the pack and Jackson needed to understand that attacking the older wolf while he was injured was not something Derek would allow. Derek felt his eyes lids become heavy, he tightened his arm around the other man his fingers brushing against Stiles as the sleeping human snuggled closer to the warmth they gave off, Derek felt sleep claim him.

The flames licked at his skin, he could see it bubbling and then melting off, the pain was indescribable, he could feel the smoke burning his lungs, making his eyes water, his ears assaulted by the screams, howls and cries of his pack. He could feel them dying around him, their heartbeats fading and stopping altogether, he begged them not to leave him alone, he frantically tried to break out of the fiery prison, his way barred by means he could not fight, he looked around tears streaming down his face as the bodies piled blacked and burned filling the house, why had he been spared, why should his nightmare continue as he was trapped inside the ruined husk of his mortal flesh, his mind fractured and broken.

"Peter."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Jackson really does have a problem with Peter, who is plagued by nightmares and confusion again. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and think next update will be next weekend maybe.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Lydia looked down at the man tossing and turning on the bed, she could hear muted whines and moans coming from him.

Pain flared over his body, he could not move locked within his ruined frame, his tortured mind replayed the deaths of his pack over and over, the smell of the burning flesh making him want to gag, he could hear the screams of his wife and children, his alpha and the other members of his family his pack succumbing to the ferocious fire, leaving him behind not gaining the release that death would have provided.

"Please don't leave me behind." Lydia felt tears fill her eyes at the whimpered words, she gently curled around the distressed former alpha, as he was curled into the smallest ball he could, and Lydia began to softly stroke his head murmuring words of comfort to the werewolf trapped with the horrifying nightmare that was the Hale fire.

Peter felt a soothing touch, he focused on the reassuring steady heartbeat, he moved so that he could snuffle against the long elegant throat, he allowed the familiar smell to sooth him.

Lydia tried not to squirm as Peter burrowed closer, she kept up the rhythm of her strokes through his thick dark hair, she was relieved when he stopped shaking and began to relax against her.

"What the hell Lydia?" Jackson could not believe his eyes; his girlfriend was cuddling with the man who had almost made her lose her mind.

Peter startled he scrambled to get away from the angry loud voice, he could hear another wolf growling, he could not see but he could use his other senses to protect himself and the female near him.

Jackson wolfed out as he glared and growled at the scene in front of him, he could tell tat Lydia was not impressed as she glared back him. Peter was now facing him and growling back, Jackson was getting angrier as he noted that Lydia was rubbing her hand up and down Peter's back.

"Get away from her." Jackson snarled, his claws where fully extended and he wanted so badly to rip into the wounded older man.

Peter snarled, he had to protect the female who had comforted him, he wondered why his brain felt slow and unwieldy, he tried not to panic as he found that he could not see, his eyes felt like they where burning and his eyeballs felt like they where to big for his sockets, his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat, his face felt like it was burning and trying to shift was causing his stomach to roil and he fought not to vomit, he managed to force his claws out so tat he had some weapon to defend himself.

"Jackson stop it." Lydia snapped she was getting tired of him thinking that she was weak and defenceless, she continued to try and calm the agitated former alpha down, and if he fought with Jackson then it was likely that he would get hurt. Lydia wondered where Derek was she could not understand why the Alpha had not interfered.

"Stop touching him." Jackson spat back, he did not understand how nobody else seemed to find it wrong that Peter was being treated with such kindness the man had murdered lots of people, and he had bitten Scott and tried to kill Lydia.

"Great what are you doing now Jackson?" Stiles moved around the wolfed out lacrosse captain, he could hear Peter growling and see that he was partially shifted. "Are you alright Lydia?"

"I'm fine." Lydia haughtily declared. "I will be even happier once Jackson calms down."

"Jackson get out, Lydia is fine and you're upsetting Peter." Stiles moved to the other side of the growling older man.

Jackson could only watch in stunned amazement as Stiles gently grabbed Peter's chin turning his head so that he was facing the hyperactive teen, who began quietly speaking to the injured wolf completely ignoring the growling the man was doing.

"It's ok Peter, see Jackson is going to leave the room, and then you can relax." Stiles hoped that Derek returned from his patrol soon, he could see Isaac stood in the doorway the lanky werewolf would enter if help was needed. "No more growling needed creeper wolf, there is no threat here."

"Stiles?" Peter sounded confused, the last thing he clearly remembered was eating a sandwich with Derek and then curling up with the pack. "Lydia?"

Lydia heard the question in the low voice; she removed her hand from the broad back, his head turned towards her.

"Why?" Stiles decided then and there that he did not like Peter like this the normally sharp witted man now just sounded lost and confused, his head was tilted like he was listening for Lydia's response.

"You need to rest Peter." Lydia ignored the still scowling Jackson and the watching Isaac, she and Stiles managed to get the wounded man lying down again.

"Where's Derek?" Peter could tell his nephew was missing from the house, he could not her Scott or Boyd or Erica either.

"Sourwolf will be back soon, so relax and enjoy my titillating company." Stiles smiled at the man and then shook his head; he had forgotten that the other man could not see him.

Lydia moved off the bed, she stalked towards her boyfriend pulling from the room she pushed him towards what they had claimed as their room slamming the door shut behind her she rounded on the scowling boy.

"Peter is part of the pack and you need to accept that." Lydia voice was low and even, but Jackson could see the fire flashing in her eyes.

"He's a psycho who we should have put down like the rabid dog that he is." Jackson snarled back, why could Lydia not see what Peter was, the man had used her to resurrect himself, those where not the actions of a sane man. "I thought you would want him dead."

"Oh Jackson."


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Well I had a burst of energy and wrote this even though spent the day on training course in work, hope you like it.

Poor Peter he's hurt and confused and so what he overhears make him turn tail and run from the pack.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Peter could not help himself he focused his hearing on the two teenagers arguing in the other room; he could feel Stiles stroking his head in an effort to comfort him.

Stiles watched the injured wolf slowly relax again, he waited for Peter's breathing to become slow and even, he pulled the barely used comforter over the sleeping wolf. He then made his way to the room which contained the arguing couple; Jackson needed to be told that he could not continue to attack the inured Peter anymore. And with Derek out patrolling with the others Stiles decided that he would put the other boy straight.

"Stiles." Isaac quietly called.

"Isaac go find Derek tell him we need him back here." Stiles ordered the young werewolf.

"But he said not to leave." Isaac protested, and then whined when Stiles simply starred at him. "I'll go find him."

Stiles sighed as the werewolf rushed away from him; he hoped that Isaac found the Alpha werewolf quickly. Pushing open the door to the bedroom he saw that the two occupants where glaring at each other.

Peter was surprised that Stiles had been convinced that he had gone back to sleep, but he needed to know exactly what Lydia and Jackson and now Stiles said to each other, he did not want to cause problems within the pack, especially for Lydia he would do anything to make up for what he had done to the young woman in the past.

"Jackson you need to leave Peter alone." Stiles tried to be reasonable.

"Not you too Stilinski?" Jackson growled. "Don't you get it this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of that psycho once and for all."

"Jackson he saved me and Lydia from the hunters." Stiles could not believe how stubborn the former Kanima was being.

"He probably was in league with them or something." Jackson sneered at Stiles.

"Oh my god Jackson are you a complete idiot?" Stiles was exasperated by the other boy. "Peter is part of this pack."

"So you don't want to see him punished for what he did?" Jackson asked. "Did you forget he bit Scott and tried to get him to kill us all?"

"No." Stiles answered. "I haven't forgotten and neither has Derek or Scott or Alison".

Peter held his head in his hands how could he stay when his past actions would never be forgiven or forgotten, not that he could blame any of them for how they felt. Peter climbed slowly off the bed he headed to the door and then made his way slowly to his room, luckily he did not have to focus too hard to get there, he then collected some clean clothes and slowly got dressed, and he continued to listen to the three way conversation.

"So he gets away with what he did?" Jackson snapped.

"No he doesn't. Derek doesn't trust him and when he does do something bad then Derek will deal with him." Stiles could not believe how calm and cool he was managing to keep.

"Nobody trusts Peter, Jackson." Lydia moved to touch the tense werewolf wrapping her arms around him. "Everyone is expecting him to show his true colours."

Peter sagged on the bed, he pulled on his shoes, he should have realised that none of the pack really wanted him here, he should have known that his past actions would stop them from accepting him as a pack member, no matter what he did or how much he got hurt protecting the others. Since coming back and helping deal with the Kanima and the Alpha pack he had actually clung to the hope that maybe just maybe he would be able to be part of Derek's pack, to have a family again but it was a stupid thought that he would ever be forgiven for what he had done. And now he knew where he stood with the pack. Holding his head in his hands Peter rocked back and forth as he continued to listen to the teenagers.

"So why is he still around then?" Jackson wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde.

"Because it's simpler to keep him around then let him loose on the rest of the world." Lydia snuggled closer to the werewolf who was her boyfriend.

"Why doesn't Derek just kill him?" Jackson would have thought his Alpha would have taken his revenge for the murder of his sister by the former Alpha.

Peter flung himself towards the window he threw it open and scrambled outside he landed on the porch roof, he dropped down onto the floor ignoring the jarring landing on the ground, and he had not wanted to hear the rest. He had to leave he was not welcome, he had destroyed any chance he had of being pack when he had murdered his niece, he could never expect Derek to forgive him. He could never expect the rest of the pack to accept him or forgive him for what he had done to them, he would get as far away from his old home, he would head deep into the woods, he would head to the spot he used to go to with his beloved wife, and there he would find a way to end it all, he could not bare to be alone again, not after spending those nightmarish years trapped within his body.

"Derek will give Peter a chance because he's family." Stiles was actually thinking that maybe they where treating Peter too harshly the former Alpha had done his best to help the pack. He had helped with Jackson's Kanima problem; he had fought hard for them during the Alpha pack attacks, getting injured and saving pack members during the various fights until they had driven off the other pack. Then getting hurt when the hunters had tried to snatch Lydia. Peter was trying to make amends for what he had done before he was resurrected and maybe they needed to focus on that rather than all the bad things he had done, Stiles thought he would talk to Derek about it and see if maybe the whole pack should get together and talk about Peter so that they could maybe clear the air and try and be more accepting of the reformed character. "We need to give him a chance too he is trying."

"Please Jackson if I can do it then so can you." Lydia looked deep into Jackson's eyes willing him to agree with her.

"Fine, I suppose he did save you from being kidnapped." Jackson finally had to agree to try to get along with the older werewolf.

Peter stumbled as he made his way through the forest, he was heading towards one of the streams that ran through the area, he did not think that anyone would bother to follow him, but he wanted to hide his tracks and scent, before he would head to the spot he had chosen to die in. Grunting he fell down the bank landing on his knees in the water, he had not thought to grab his jacket, he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the middle of the stream, he began to walk, ignoring the pain building in his head, and the cold seeping into his bones, he would be fine he just had to keep moving, he did not know how long it would be before anyone even noticed he had left the house.

"I'm hungry come on guys I'll make lunch." Stiles bounced out the room heading downstairs towards the kitchen, he was pleased when Lydia and Jackson both followed, he enjoyed cooking but this time he thought he would just put together some sandwiches for them all.

Lydia and Jackson sat at the big kitchen table watching Stiles as he seemed to bounce from one side of the kitchen to the other pulling together ingredients for the lunch he was preparing.

Derek led the werewolves back into the renovated Hale house; he could hear Stiles voice coming form the kitchen he rushed toward the room.

"Stiles what's going on?" Derek studied the Adderall taking teenager he found his heartbeat normal for the hyperactive chatterbox.

"We're fine now aren't we guys?" Stiles grinned at the Alpha.

Derek growled, he then notice something missing, he frowned and searched for the missing noise.

"Stiles were is Peter?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Can the pack find Peter before he gets even more hurt?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"He's upstairs sleeping." Stiles could see the muscled Alpha's eyes bleed red.

"Peter is not in the house, he's not nearby." Derek roared.

"We need to find him before he hurts himself." Isaac tried not to cringe from the enraged Alpha.

"Maybe we should just let him go." Jackson could not help himself.

"No Derek." Stiles shouted but it did not stop the alpha wolf who turned his wrath on the unfortunate lacrosse star.

Derek moved quicker that the pack thought possible, Jackson found himself picked up and slammed against the front door, he yelped as the pack leader held him off the ground.

"If anything happens to Peter because you could not keep your mouth shut." The words were spoken with a ferocious growl, Derek had wolfed out. "I will make you sorry you were ever born."

Jackson whined in fear as the larger mans claws dug into his neck he lowered his gaze and tilted his head submitting before the Alpha's displeasure.

"Derek let him go we need to find Peter." Stiles placed a calming hand on the broad shoulder he could feel how tense the other man was.

"When did you last see him?" Boyd asked he refused to fidget under the scrutiny of his Alpha; he looked at Stiles and Lydia, not bothering with the subdued looking Jackson who Derek had dropped like a bad penny.

"About an hour ago I think, we were talking." Stiles felt guilty, he should have realised that Peter was faking sleeping, the former Alpha must have heard the conversation that the three high school students had had and left because of it, but he could not have heard all of it because then he would have heard all three agreeing to give the man a chance. Stiles felt horrible and he knew that the scowling alpha would be angry when he found out what had happened.

"Why would he leave, he was doing well, he was not going insane or anything?" Erica actually like the sarcastic older werewolf he made life interesting and fun with his witty comments. Actually she had learnt a lot from the elder Hale, about being a werewolf and how to interact with people without releasing her wolf.

"He may have overheard us talking." Stiles decided that keeping quiet would blow up in his face in the long run so he may as well get it all out in the open straight away.

"What did you say?" Derek struggled to keep calm; he was worried that Peter may get hurt even worse than he was alone in the woods. He kept thinking about the hunters who had attacked Lydia and Stiles, they had no idea where they were and they could even now be somewhere in the preserve doing who knows what. Also Chris Argent and his hunters were still around and even though they had a truce with the Argents, especially with Alison being part of the pack, Derek still worried that Chris would kill Peter as revenge for Kate.

"Scott call Alison and find out if she knows if any hunters are in the woods tonight." Stiles knew that Derek had questions about what was said to cause Peter to leave.

"I'll do that now." Scott moved into another room to make his call to his hunter girlfriend.

"What did you say? Derek ground out he was becoming impatient.

Stiles gave his account of what the three had discussed, he could tell that his words where making the red eyed alpha grow even angrier but there was little he could do to stop as Derek had asked for him to explain. Lydia occasionally added to Stiles account, while Jackson said nothing, he seemed to be trying to curl in on himself especially when the red eyes glared his way.

"Derek." Scott had finished his call to Alison and it was not good.

"Scott." Derek could tell by the young werewolf's expression that whatever he had found out was not good news.

"Alison says her dad and some hunters are in the preserve, she said they are doing some training, she's trying to get in touch with here dad now." Scott paused took a breath and continued on. "She said that the hunters her dads with don't agree with what the council decided."

Stiles stepped in front of Jackson when Derek snarled at Scott's last statement, the Hunter Council had decided after much deliberation that Peter was not to be killed for taking human life, they had agreed some albeit reluctantly that the former alpha was justified in taking his revenge for the murder of his wife, children, family and pack. Stiles had been surprised that Alison's father had told them that if Peter had not killed Kate then it was highly likely that she would have been killed by the council for her actions after they had found out what she had done, there had been human's in the Hale house and children as well as wolves who had never spilt a drop of human blood. Stiles remembered how horrified Chris Argent had looked when he realised what his sister had done.

"We need to go now and find him." Lydia moved to stand beside Jackson, she knew it was not just his fault that Peter had left, both her and Stiles were also to blame, they should never have left the injured wolf alone.

"Let's go." Derek led his young pack out of the renovated house, he began to track his uncle, and he hoped that they found him before the hunters got the chance to.

Peter hit the ground hard, he had tripped over a tree root, he pulled himself back upright, ignoring the numerous cuts and bruises as well as the aches and pains he was suffering from, he had exited the stream, confident that he had covered his tracks so that if Derek or any of the others tried to follow him, which they would not do, but if they did it would take them some time allowing him to get further away. His head was pounding in time with his heartbeat and because of the pain and disorientation from his injuries Peter was not as aware of his surroundings as he should have been, he was focused on getting to the clearing and nothing else.

Chris argent sighed, he had grown bored listening to the visiting hunters, although they seemed to adhere to the code, they had been vocal in their disapproval of Chris allowing the Hale pack to go unpunished for killing his sister and what had happened to Gerard. They had disagreed with the Council decision to allow Peter Hale to live, and the men had took pleasure in telling Chris what they could do to the former alpha if they ran into him, which Chris hoped they did not because he did not know what he would do, would he obey the Council or would he take his revenge for his sister, after all Peter had taken human life on more than one occasion.

"So the Hale pack comes through these woods Chris?" The leader of the group whose name was David asked.

"Yes." Chris frowned when the twins who where part of the group started laughing.

"We set up some traps to see if we could catch any of them." Joey the older of the twins announced.

"Nothing that would hurt any of them much." Johnny sniggered.

"None of the pack have hurt humans." Chris pointed out not mentioning Peter; he just had to hope that they did not catch any werewolves.

Peter staggered he was tired and cold, he rubbed at his eyes, the bandage having long since fallen off. Suddenly his feet where pulled out from underneath him, he found himself upside down, his right foot ensnared in a trap, he clamped a hand over his mouth in an effort not to vomit all over the place, he swung sickeningly from side to side.

"Boss one of the traps has been sprung." Johnny happily declared.

Chris almost groaned he should have known his luck would fail. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket looking at the screen he saw it was his daughter calling; he answered it as he followed the group towards the sprung trap. Chris listened in dismay as Alison filled him in; he needed to stop the group from hurting Peter if that's who was caught in the trap. He could not imagine a blind werewolf and hopefully the rest of the pack got to them quickly once Alison relayed the information he had passed on about the groups location.

"Well well what do we have here?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance and someone who reviewed another story of mine suggest putting in line breaks where scenes change so I tried and hope it works.

Peter is suffering still and both Derek and Stiles get angry.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Peter swung from side to side, he still had a hand covering his mouth as he fought not to vomit, he clenched his eyes shut and just hoped that if the hunters killed him they did it quickly.

Chris Argent studies the werewolf the trap has caught, he can see the man small cuts and bruises scattered over the hanging mans frame, he frowns when Peter suddenly loses control and vomits, the other hunters laugh and step away from the swinging form. Chris sees that Peter is pale and sweating his eyes clenched tightly shut as he shudders, it looks like he is waiting to see what they are going to do.

Peter does not feel any better after puking his guts up, but at least his stomach s empty now, he just ahs to wait and see what these hunters have planned.

"So which member of the pack is this?" David pulled his stun gun from his belt, he grinned at the twins.

Chris owed the werewolf nothing the man had killed his sister and even though he looked sick as a dog, Peter was a werewolf he could take what the other hunters dished out, it not like Chris would allow them to kill him.

"That's Peter Hale." Chris saw the grin grow on the hunter leader's face.

"The killer and former Alpha." David depressed the trigger on the stun gun and held it against the twisting and struggling werewolf, disappointed when the man failed to scream, he just grunted with pain.

"Boss I've got an idea." Johnny rubbed his hand together with glee; he then pulled out his cigarette lighter and showed it to the other man.

"Great idea, get a fire going." David had heard that this werewolf had been horribly burned and spent years healing, and they would not kill him, but they would punish him for killing humans no matter what they had done.

Chris wanted to say something to stop the men from doing what they planned, but he loved his sister no matter what she had done, and as long as they did not kill the trapped man then he would heal.

Peter tried to figure out how many hunters had him held captive, but he just felt tired and disorientated, he could not focus his senses. He thought he had heard Chris Argent, but surely the hunter would not allow these men to torture him, after all he had saved Alison from the Alpha pack.

Johnny and Joey rushed around gathering wood and began to build a fire, they kept shooting glances to where David stood, and he slapped the werewolf's face, to get his attention after repeatedly stunning him.

Peter groggily struggled, his head was spinning and he wanted to vomit again, he was surprised that they where not hurting him more, he could just about cope with being zapped with the electricity, he just hoped they got bored of the came soon. He flinched as his face was slapped.

"So we've got a bit of a treat for you Hale." David Silverstone laughed; he picked up a burning branch and brought it close to the werewolf's face.

Peter froze, he could feel the heat on his face, and he struggled not to give into the panic he could feel building.

"Hey what's going on with his eyes?" Joey grabbed the werewolf's chin so that the men could look at his eyes.

"Looks like he's been dosed with some form of wolfs bane." David shrugged it just meant that they could not see the fear in the hanging mans eyes but they could all hear his panicked breathing.

Peter refused to beg these men not to do what they planned; he just hoped that he passed out quickly.

Chris Argent watched in horrified fascination as the younger twin cut off the t-shirt Peter was wearing baring the mans lean chest, he fought not to gag at the smell of burning flesh as the laughing David held the burning tree limb against the frantically struggling man's body.

The pain was as Peter remembered, he bit his lip holding in a scream of pain, he would not scream it would not stop these animals and he would not give them the satisfaction.

"Grab yourself a stick boys and let's have a barbeque." David Silverstone encouraged the two younger men, he could tell that Argent was disgusted by his actions but the elder hunter was not interfering.

Jonny and Joey each grabbed a piece of wood and the three men laughed as they laid the burning pieces against the werewolf's flesh. Chuckling and taunting as the swinging man struggled to escape.

Chris Argent was sickened by what he was witnessing, but he did not put a stop to it, he simply watched as the flesh on the lean werewolf's torso was burned, he wondered why Peter did not shift or heal himself, it must have something to do with his blindness, Chris would be interested to know what type of wolfs bane had caused this reaction.

Derek feels like howling in frustration, the pack had tracked Peter scent until he had entered one of the streams flowing thru the preserve, he scowled as the pack milled about.

"He's hiding his tracks." Stiles felt the need to point out; he could see the frustration on building on the Derek's face, the brooding Alpha's eyes turned red.

Derek took a slow deep breath, he had to think like his uncle, where would he go, Derek suddenly realised where the injured man was heading.

"I think I know where he's going." Derek looked at Lydia the normally composed female looked pale, he could see she was trembling, Jackson wrapped an arm round her, and she buried her face against his neck. "Lydia?"

"Lydia are you alright?" Stiles and the rest of the pack crowded round the pair.

"He's hurt, they're burning him." Lydia almost whimpered. "Oh God."

"How?" Scott was confused.

"They're connected because of how Peter was resurrected." Stiles reminded his best friend. "But normally they both block the connection."

"So Hale is this how your wife and kids felt?" David taunted as he held the burning branch against the man's chest.

Peter choked back a scream; he struggled frantically against the wire holding him upside down and at the hunter's mercy.

"Can you smell the burning; is this what it was like?" David Silverstone gloatingly asked, he had been expecting the injured wolf to plead and beg for his life. "Did your children scream for you to save them?"

Chris Argent could only watch in growing horror as the hunters taunted the wounded wolf, he wanted to stop them especially when they mentions the man's children.

Peter let rip with an agonised howl, his heart was breaking all over again, the smell and sounds of his family and pack burning and dying around him playing over and over with his mind.

The sound of the agonised howl seemed to echo throughout the woods, Stiles barely had time to blink before Derek shifted into his full Alpha form, Stiles and the rest of the pack had never seen this before shocked they watched as the huge werewolf took off running towards where the sound had come from.

"Damn it, Derek wait." Stiles yelled, he rushed over to Scott and dived on his back piggy back style. "Jackson carry Lydia, follow Derek now Scott."

Scott shifted into his beta form and ran after the shifted alpha; he could tell the rest of the pack was following as quickly as they could.

Derek snarled he could smell the scent of strangers in the air, he also recognised the scent of Alison's father, he just hoped that the man was not involved in whatever had cause his uncle to howl in such pain, because Derek would not be held accountable for his actions if they had hurt the injured Peter.

"Hurry up Scott." Stiles new that they needed to keep up with Derek, so that he did not do anything like kill the hunters if they had caused Peter to howl in such pain and fear.

Scott McCall put his head down and forced himself to run faster, he could hear the rest of the pack thundering behind him, he just hoped they caught up with the fully shifted alpha before he found whoever had cause the howl of pain and terror.

Peter struggled, he could smell the disgusting scent of flesh burning, he shook his head trying to clear it, he felt the heat and then the pain, his back arched as he convulsed in agony. Suddenly it was like his mind and body broke, he simply let go, his body going limp and unmoving.

"Burn you bastard." Johnny laughed harshly as he watched the werewolf's flesh blister and burn.

Chris Argent did not know why Peter was so silent, other than the initial pain filled howl, the former Alpha was silent, in fact looking at the man he can see the blue eyes are vacant and starring, he thinks that what's happening to the werewolf now is not registering as Peter has gone catatonic withdrawing deep into his mind because of the abuse and torture he is receiving. Chris wants to vomit when he realises what he has done, he is no better than his dead sister he has turned into the monster that he hunts, he has allowed his desire for revenge to override his morale code, he stumbles away leaning against a convenient tree he feels his stomach contents hurtle up his throat as he heaves.

The three men are laughing and taunting the swinging werewolf, they keep putting the burning tree limbs against the unresisting body.

An enraged roar erupts from the massive beast which charges out of the darkness, before the three men have a chance to defend themselves the Alpha throws them against a tree, his roars and growls sending shivers down their spines. The leader struggles to pull his gun, he screams in agony as the huge clawed hand grabs his wrist, a shriek erupting from his mouth as the bones in his wrist are snapped like twigs. The older twin misses with his first shot, he has no chance to fire a second before the werewolf kicks out sending the gun flying, he squeals in agony as the force of the blow shatters his hand, whimpering he begins to cry. The younger twin groggily pulls a knife, he then yells in desperation as the red eyed monster forces his hand down, driving the blade deep into his own leg, he whines and cries as the point is driven further into his own flesh.

The snarling, growling fiend swiftly disarms the three men, he throws the numerous weapons far from the three hunters, and he then turns to the fourth hunter.

Chris Argent has never seen Derek Hale's alpha form, he does not think he has seen a larger example of the monstrous werewolf, he wonders what the red eyed alpha will do to him now that he has disarmed the three hunters. Chris fully expects to be thrown bodily into a tree, to have his limbs broken, he is armed but he makes no move to defend himself.

Derek can not believe what he is seeing, he can not keep his disgust from showing as he stares at the Argent hunter, his lips curl back and he growls at the silent man, he waits to see if Alison's father will pull a weapon on him, and when Chris simply stands there silent and watching. Derek finally turns his attention to his alarmingly still uncle, he nearly gags at the stench of fire and pain, he reaches up and using a razor sharp claw slices thru the wire holding the man upside down. Derek gently removes the snare from his uncle's leg, he cradles the unmoving form, he has no idea where to start, and there are so many weeping and blistering burn marks over the man's body.

"Derek." Stiles can not believe what he's seeing Peter cradled with the massive Alpha's arms, the former alpha looks dead his eyes starring unblinking and fixed.

"He's alive." Scott can hear the weak slow heartbeat of the man who had bitten him; he can not keep the shock from his voice.

"How could you do this?" Chris Argent does not have time to defend himself as the lanky teenager launches himself at him, Stiles punches the older man straight to the face.

"We need to get him to the den." Derek voice is calm and controlled; he has to keep a tight rein on himself when really all he wants to do is rip the four hunters apart for what they had done to his psychotic uncle.

"Stiles he's not worth it." Lydia with Jackson and Isaac's help pull the angry teenager off the prone and bleeding Argent.

The sound of an ATV breaks the sounds of harsh breathing and crying.

"It's Allison."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance and someone who reviewed another story of mine suggest putting in line breaks where scenes change so I tried and hope it works.

Poor Peter and Deaton makes an awful suggestion to the pack.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Allison had ridden the ATV towards where the GPS said her dad and the other where, she had forced the vehicle to go faster when she had heard the pain filled howl and then cursed when she heard the roar of an enraged Alpha. Skidding to a stop she could see her father on the forest floor with an angry looking Stiles standing over him, Allison moved to stand near her father who remained silent. She then noticed the other three hunters were wounded, the twins whimpering while the leader David gave the werewolves worried looks. Allison blinked she had not seen Derek change into his alpha form and she did not think that any of the other had to, and then she realised he was cradling the limb and seemingly lifeless form of Peter Hale within his massive arms.

"What did you do?" Allison snapped at her father, she was dismayed by the blister and burns which covered the former alpha werewolf.

"He and his friends burnt and tortured Peter." Stiles wanted to lash out at the male Argent, how could the man do what he had.

"I never." Chris Argent tried to deny what he had done; he had not laid a finger on the wounded wolf.

"Then how do you explain this?" Stiles jabs a finger towards where Derek is carrying Peter. "Take him home Derek we'll follow."

The massive head nods, Stiles nods at Isaac who takes off after the fast moving alpha. Stiles can see Jackson, Boyd and Erica are standing guard over the three visiting hunters while Scott and Lydia stand by his side. Stiles is glad that Chris has not tried to stand up he would just end up attacking the other man if he did.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Allison knows she has no reason to apologise but she feels it necessary, she can not believe what her father has done.

"It's not your fault." Stiles glares at Chris.

"I never touched him." Chris tries again to speak.

"No you are just the monster who stood back and watched." Stiles growled he felt Lydia place a hand on his back in an effort to calm him.

Allison glares down at her dad; she takes a deep breath and looks at the injured hunters.

"You are no longer welcome in Beacon Hills; you have twenty four hours to leave." Allison voice is strong and determined.

"Allison." Chris Argent begins to protest.

"Be quiet." Allison orders seeing the shock on her fathers face before his expression goes blank. She watches Stiles nod his head in approval

"You can't order me to do anything." David Silverstone almost shouts.

"I can I am the leader." Allison looks down at her father who is now glaring at the other hunters. "The Argent males are soldiers, the female the leaders."

"Chris you're not serious?" Silverstone turns disbelieving eyes on his one time friend.

"You heard what my daughter said." Chris does not flinch from the anger in the other mans eyes.

"Stiles we'll take care of the hunters, Derek needs you." Allison could tell the other teenager wanted to follow the alpha and his wounded burden.

"Scott, Erica help Allison." Stiles felt better knowing that Allison would have support from the two werewolves.

Derek raced as face as he could back towards the house which was the pack den, he could not believe how still and silent his uncle was, the black eyes starred unseeing and unblinking it was upsetting that Peter was in this condition.

Isaac fought not to gag at the smell coming from the injured Peter, he could not believe that anyone could survive what the older werewolf had gone through not once but twice, his body being burned, Isaac was not surprised that the man was now unresponsive, his eyes starring blankly, the black colour making his vacant stare all the more frightening.

Derek thundered to a stop when he reached the safety of the recently renovated house, he turned to Isaac.

"Call Deaton see if he will come here." Derek had shifted back to his human form he gently carried his injured uncle into the house, taking him straight up the stairs and into the master bedroom, he carefully placed the battered body on the bed. Derek did not know were to start, Peter whole upper body was a mass of blistered and burnt skin, the open sores weeping and angry red.

"He's on his way." Isaac announced, he hurried into the large room, he carried a bowl full of water and the first aide kit that the pack had due to its human members. "Why would they do this?"

Derek stroked a hand over the teenager's curls; he could see the expressive eyes fill with tears as the boy looked down at the injured Peter.

"Don't think about why Isaac." Derek pulled the boy close and hugged him before they both began to tend the former alpha's wounded body.

Stiles could hear Jackson pounding behind him carrying Lydia as he was carried by Boyd, the two werewolves running as fast as they could back to the Hale house.

Stiles could not believe the cruelty shown by the hunters, he could not fathom how low that Chris Argent had sunk, to stand by and watch while Peter had been tortured, the man was lucky that Derek had not killed him and the hunters he was with. Stiles was actually amazed by the restraint shown by the muscle bound alpha.

"Is Peter going to die?" Boyd stopped in front of the door to the house; he let Stiles slide off his back.

"He's hard to kill Boyd." Stiles hoped that the man did not die and leave Derek with no family left alive in the world.

"It's like he's gone." Lydia felt Jackson's arms wrap around her offering comfort and support.

Stiles pushed open the door; he rushed up the stairs to get to the Alpha and his injured pack member.

Derek and Isaac were trying to clean the numerous wounds on Peter's body, Derek could tell that the younger man was sickened by the injuries Peter had sustained.

"How is he?" Stiles gasped out flailing to a stop with Boyd, Jackson and Lydia right behind him.

"He's not made a sound or anything." Isaac gently cleaned a weeping burn on Peter's stomach.

Stiles moved to the top of the bed, climbing up he placed his hand on the still werewolf's forehead, frowning he looked into the black eyes.

"Derek he's cold." Stiles stroked a hand through the hair soaked with sweat. "Peter you need to come back now."

Derek had not noticed the fact that Peter's temperature was lower than normal for a werewolf he had been too concerned with trying to treat the many burns littering the lean man.

"Deaton's on his way." Derek continued to clean the burns. "Were are Scott and Erica?"

"Helping Allison deal with the hunters." Stiles saw Derek nod in approval. "He won't die Derek."

Derek's whole body clenched at Stiles words, he hoped the teenager was right, as much as he hated what his uncle had done in the passed he did not want to lose the only blood family he had left.

"Deaton's here." Boyd announces.

Stiles is surprised at how quickly the vet managed to get here, he does not move from his position on the bed, still slowly stroking the injured Peter's head.

"What happened?" Deaton hurried into the room after Boyd had let him into the house.

"Argent and hunters." Stiles could not keep the anger from his voice, he had wanted to kill the four men who had done this to Peter, the werewolf may have murdered a lot of people but he did not deserve what had been done to him.

Deaton was horror struck looking down on the still form, he quickly began to examine the former alpha, humming to himself he noted that none of the pack had left the room, and that the hyperactive Stiles was still running his hand through Peter's hair offering what comfort he is.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lydia was the first to ask, she had grown used to the presence within her mind, and the silence from the connection was off putting to say the least.

"His body should heal it will just take time for the wolfs bane to clear and his healing to kick in." Deaton gave the pack the good news. "But he's unresponsive which means that he may simply fade away if you cannot bring him back."

"How do we do that?" Derek fists were clenched at his sides.

"Show him that he has something to live for, a pack to call his own." Deaton wondered if Derek and the others could do what was needed, or whether it would be kinder to end the burned werewolf's suffering. "Or I can end it all now."

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc._

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

I've been away for a while with limited access to the internet so apologies for it being a while since I updated, I'm trying to do an update on my other stories as well so the next chapter for this maybe in a couple of weeks dependent on how real life goes.

Its nightmare time for the Hale pack.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quick as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"It might be kinder to allow him to join his family Derek." Deaton pointed out, he did not react to the burning red eyes glaring angrily at him. "Peter has suffered enough."

Derek struggled not to howl in despair, maybe Deaton was right, maybe it would be a kindness to his injured uncle to allow him to drift away to be with his wife and children as well as the rest of the pack. Maybe Derek was being selfish wanting to keep the sole surviving member of his family alive, he had killed all the rest because of his actions with Kate Argent and to want to keep Peter alive just so he would not be alone was not fair, it was cruel.

Stiles could see the wheels turning within the brooding alpha's mind, even though the handsome man's face was showing its usual angry scowl, Stiles could read between the lines as the werewolf's eyes and eyebrows where showing his feelings.

"That's not our decision to make; it's up to creeperwolf if he wants to come back." Stiles told the vet. "Thanks but there will be no euthanizing of the psycho wolf."

Derek felt immense relief when the chatterbox teenager spoke, although he did not show it, he just gave the smiling teen a grumpy glare.

"So pack bonding to bring creeperwolf back, we can do." Stiles carried on cheerfully, because the despair on Derek's face was getting to him. "How long do you think it will take before he comes back to us?"

Deaton smothered a smile, he had to hand it to the boy he had called a spark, Stiles Stilinski was good for the Hale pack, he was in Deaton's opinion the glue that held the pack together. The young man was the one who was Derek's true second; the boy was smart, loyal and stubborn, which is what's needed to temper the rage and anger normally found within the Hale pack alpha.

"I'm not sure how long it will take, or if it will even work." Deaton looked down at the injured werewolf. "If you need me again let me know."

"Thank you." Derek voice was low and subdued, Deaton nodded to the younger man as he pack up his things and left.

"OK pack puppy pile." Stiles announced, he climbed off the bed and squeezed the silent Derek's shoulder in support. "Me and Derek will order some food while everyone else gets settled for bed."

Derek followed the teenager to the well equipped kitchen, he was still trying to sort out his thoughts about Peter, should he have allowed Stiles to tell Deaton no or should he have let the injured man be put out of his misery.

Stiles fidgeted in place watching the green eyed alpha pace the kitchen, nodding to himself Stiles took his life in his hands and stepped in front of the scowling werewolf.

"What Stiles?" Derek frowned.

"You look like you need this." Stiles threw his arms around the broad shoulders and gave the stunned man a hug.

Derek blinked stunned that Stiles was hugging him and he was allowing it.

"It's going to be alright Derek." Stiles felt Derek relax and he kept still as the werewolf sniffed against his neck, he rubbed a hand up and down the broad back pleased that the alpha was accepting the comfort he was offering.

Derek breathed in the scent of his pack member, the teenage boy smelled of medication he took for his ADHD, as well as the various smells that were unique to Stiles.

Stiles smiled as a low rumbling growl seemed to come from deep within the muscled werewolf, he wondered if Derek realised he was doing it. He lifted a hand and began to stroke the back of the dark head where it rested against him.

"Scott and the others are coming back." Derek lifted his head and took a step back.

"I'll call in our order." Stiles called the pizza parlour and placed an order, he would get Erica and Boyd to go collect it.

Derek noted that the female Argent looked upset and uncomfortable.

"Alison it was not your fault." Derek was quick to reassure the young girl.

"My father." Alison began.

"Is responsible for his own actions." Derek was sure that Alison felt guilty but he did not blame her for what her father and his hunter friends had done.

"What did Deaton say?" Scott could tell that the vet had been here.

Derek quickly filled the three in on what had happened.

"Erica, can you and Boyd go pick up the food?" Stiles gave Alison a concerned look; Scott shrugged and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"We can go." Alison offered, she did not want to see what damage had been done to the man responsible for killing her Aunt Kate.

"Alright Alison, you and Scott go." Stiles could understand not wanting to see the condition the former alpha was in.

Erica headed upstairs she headed to the bedroom she shared with Boyd.

"She feels guilty." Stiles pointed out, waiting for Derek's reaction.

"It's not her fault." Derek ran his fingers through his hair; he decided to head back to his uncle Stiles following behind.

Isaac was on the bed next to Peter, he jumped off the bed guiltily when the two men entered.

"We should take some mattresses downstairs there's more room for everyone then." Stiles did not think that Derek's bed could comfortably accommodate the whole pack for however long it took for Peter to return to them.

"Fine." Derek grumbled under his breath. "Bossy human."

Stiles grinned and nudged the heavier man, then rubbed his elbow as he hit solid muscle.

David Silverstone cursed as he drove out of Beacon Hills, he and his men had their broken bones and wounds tended to at the local hospital, and now they where heading away from the town, although he planned to stop as soon as he could. There was no way he was going to allow the Hale pack and the Argent's to get away with treating him and his men the way they had, he was going to take great enjoyment in taking down the huge hulking alpha.

"What are we gonna do boss?" Johnny was not happy that they had been ordered out of the town.

"Yeah boss are we gonna let them run us out the town?" Joey grunted in pain.

"We're gonna leave like they want." David growled. "But then we'll go back and make the pack pay."

"Great, but we need more men." Johnny did not fancy going up against the alpha again.

"I know I'll contact my uncle, he and his men are supposed to be heading this way." David Silverstone smiled at the thought of meeting up with his uncle, they would get their revenge on the Hale pack and if some of the Argents got in the way well that was just tough.

Derek gently carried his unconscious uncle towards the huge living room where mattresses had been laid down so that the whole pack could sleep together; he placed him down in the centre of the giant sleeping area.

"Do you think the hunters have left town?" Lydia was in her sleep wear pressed up as close as she could to the injured Peter.

"Yes, I told my dad to make sure they left." Alison had moved to the other side of Peter, Scott pressing in behind her.

"What about the ones who went after Lydia?" Isaac gave Stiles a pleased smiled when the other teen handed him a pizza box.

"I don't know." Derek did not think the two groups where working together. "But Lydia does not go anywhere without at least one wolf with her."

"Do you think they'll try again?" Erica was curled up next to the quiet strawberry blonde.

"Yes, they will." Derek had no doubt that Lydia was in danger. The pack would have to find out where the hunters are and force them out of town and to leave the immune girl alone.

Stiles was tired but his mind would not turn off, the pack was asleep around him, he was lying down and he had Peter's head resting on his stomach as he leant against the couch, Derek's head was burrowed against his side. Stiles ran his long fingers through both sleeping werewolves thick hair, he wished that Peter had not been injured, the man had suffered enough, he could not imagine the pain he must have gone through when the hunters had tortured him with fire.

Stiles looked at the sleeping Alison feeling sorry for the huntress, she felt guilty for her father's actions, but none of the pack held her responsible for the deeds the men had done.

Stiles paused as his hand stroked through Derek's black hair, he felt the alpha tense against him a whine bubbling up from his throat.

"Shhhhhh." Stiles soothed as Derek gasped then whined, he twitched against the teenager. Stiles was unsurprised that nightmares where plaguing the older man's sleep.

"No please." Derek's voice was full of despair and sadness as he begged.

"Derek." Stiles called the dreaming mans name, and Derek growled in his sleep, then seemed to settle, Stiles could see how tired the alpha looked so he decided to let him continue to sleep. He looked down on the still and silent Peter, he was pleased that after the pack had gathered round the sleeping man's temperature had gone back up to almost normal for a werewolf.

"Burning." Stiles watched as Isaac began to scent the dreaming alpha, as he whined in distress. "Oh God No."

Isaac wrapped an arm around his alpha, he whined in response to the older werewolf's soft cries. He so wished he could take the man's pain but his abilities only allowed him to take physical pain and so he had to offer what comfort he could.

Stiles ran a hand through the curls on the lanky werewolf's head, Isaac looked up and smiled at him, and then the wolf went back to rubbing his face against the dreaming Derek.

"No Peter not Laura." Derek whimpered. "Why Peter why?"

A tear leaked from between tightly clenched eyes.

"Isaac take Peter." Stiles ordered the wolf; they shuffled around, so that Stiles held Derek, whose face was buried against his throat, Stiles ran his hands over all of Derek he could reach as the werewolf cried in his sleep.

Isaac held the heavy limp body close; he watched as Stiles tried to comfort his alpha, he did not think that Derek was even aware of what was happening, he was still caught up in whatever nightmare was running through his mind. Isaac noted that the rest of the pack was now awake and watching the alpha.

"Don't hurt them." Derek let out a watery sounding growl.

"Stiles?" Scott wanted to help his friend with the nightmare suffering alpha.

"Come on Derek you need to wake up now." Stiles rocked the two of them; he could feel the sleeping man sobbing against him.

Erica looked at the others but nobody had moved to help Stiles, she crawled forward and plastered herself against the solid body of her alpha. She could feel him shaking as he suffered through whatever nightmare vision only he could see. She could not help the distraught whine she released at the scent of tears from the normally stoic werewolf.

"Don't hurt my pack." Derek begged. "Take me instead."

Jackson whimpered, the devastation in the normally strong voice was affecting all the pack, he moved to get close to the man who had bitten him, reaching over he rested his hand on the Alpha's broad back, he could feel the man shuddering.

"Don't burn them please not again." Derek's despair was like a living breathing thing; Boyd whined he plastered himself against Stiles so he could get close to the dreaming alpha.

Alison felt tear running down her face as she listened to the normally strong and stoic man beg for his pack, he was obviously dreaming of fire and what it could do to his pack again. She felt Scott's arms pull her close as a sob caught in her throat.

Lydia ran a hand up and down the lean back of the boy she loved with all her heart; she sniffed as tears filled her eyes as Derek dreamed.

"No." Derek whined again, he sobbed into Stiles neck, his whole body shaking as he cried.

"Derek?" Stiles felt the exact moment that Derek woke, his whole body went rigid, and the pack stilled waiting to see what the alpha would do.

"Stiles?"


	17. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Apologies to everybody following/reading this story and any of my others, due to real life being a complete nightmare at the moment I have not been able to write, so this is a quick message to say that I will try and update this story but I cannot give a timescale for when I will do it.

Hopefully real life will calm down soon and my laptop will stop acting like its going to die at any moment, and I can get back to updating as soon as I am able.

Thanks.

Thorsfriend(Andrea)


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc.

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance.

Well real life is still a nightmare(work sucks big time), and not getting any better but I managed to write this chapter. I have had to invest in a new laptop because my old one finally gave up and went to the laptop graveyard in the sky, luckily managed to get all the important stuff off it before it blue screen of death me constantly.

Thank you everyone who is bearing with me and hopefully found my writing mojo again. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quickly as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Derek could not believe it had been three days since he had woken from the nightmares that had caused him to cry in front of his pack, he was relieved when nobody had said anything, his pack had gathered around and offered their silent support and comfort.

Derek looked down at the still form of his last living relative, the man looked no better than when they had first found him, Derek had decided to try something to heal his uncle and to try and bring him back. The Hale werewolves had a gift that few new about, this was the ability to heal wounds as well as take pain different from what other werewolves could do. His mother the Alpha had the ability, Laura did not have it even though she had tried to heal Peter after the fire, the gift seemed to only be given to some of the Hale Alpha's, and Derek wanted to try, as he wanted to help Peter. He needed the rest of the pack to be somewhere else because the gift had a price to pay, if Derek was able to use it then he would feel all the pain that Peter suffered, all the injuries that the unresponsive man had would essentially transfer to him, and Derek did not think that certain members of his pack would allow him to try what he planned. They would think that the price was too high, but Derek could deal with the pain, he would heal Peter if he could, he had to try.

"Isaac can you do a perimeter sweep before everyone returns, just stick close to the house." Derek gave the young man a confident smile, he would apologise to the lanky teenager once he had healed Peter.

"OK." Isaac left to do his Alpha's bidding.

Derek took a deep breath, he curled himself around the still and silent man, he focused all his attention on the battered form, he smiled grimly when he felt the pain begin, it was working Derek was sure of it.

"You can't ignore me forever." The voice was petulant.

Allison Argent turned and frowned at her father, she just wanted to pick up a few things before she returned to the Hale house, Scott was waiting with Stiles. She could see her lone parent scowling at her.

"Allison I'm sorry, I never meant for things to get so out of hand." Chris Argent meant what he said, he had wanted the werewolf to suffer but he did not plan on him being burnt the way he had.

"You stood by and watched those men torture a member of my pack." Allison could not believe that her father was acting like he was innocent. "No matter what Peter had done he did not deserve to be tortured like that."

Chris nodded his head agreeing with his only child, he understood now that the former alpha had been tortured enough, he was not surprised the man had retreated into his mind, to be burnt again must have been horrific.

"I'll be back in a few days." Allison left her father stood silent and watching her leave, she could feel his eyes watching as she climbed into Stiles jeep.

Lydia frowned as she contemplated her wardrobe, both Jackson and Danny where sat on her bed watching.

"Hurry up Lydia." Jackson grumbled, he felt Danny nudge him, he shrugged when Lydia turned an glared at him.

"Jackson I am trying to choose my wardrobe, please be quiet." Lydia tapped her foot impatiently.

Jackson grinned at Danny who smiled back, he chuckled as Jackson leant over and began to scent mark him. Danny and the other human members of the pack were no so used to the werewolves of the pack being touchy feely, that being scent marked no longer caused any raised eyebrows. In fact the more Danny thought about it the more he realised that everyone wolf and human alike frequently touched each other it was a pack thing and it made Danny feel like he belonged, and not just to his best friend Jackson, but to the pack as a whole.

"Will you be alright?" Boyd quietly asked Erica, he saw her nod, quickly exiting the camero that Derek had let them borrow Erica headed inside to collect clean clothes and other things she would need, she was relieved that her parents were not present in the house. She rushed in an out as quickly as she could.

Boyd sighed as his grandmother scowled at him, she was not happy that he was once again not sleeping at the house.

"Your mother is not happy." The old woman snapped.

"I will call her." Boyd could see the distrust and anger on the old woman's face, she had always disliked him, because he looked like the man who fathered him and in her opinion ruined her daughter's life.

"Just don't bring shame on her." She turned her attention back to his younger sisters who continued to watch cartoons. Boyd rushed up to his room wanting to get out of the house as rapidly as he could.

Derek bit his lip to hold in the pain, he shivered in reaction, he could feel each of the burn wounds breaking out on his body, sweat broke out as he forced himself to continue to absorb Peter's pain. He nearly panicked as his vision began to darken, he could taste blood in his mouth as the light faded, he could not see.

Shuddering Derek can hear buzzing building in his ears, he tightens his hold on the injured Peter he would finish this, he would be fine, he was Alpha and therefore strong enough to deal with whatever happens.

Suddenly Derek's eyes roll back in his head, he loses his hold on consciousness, his body going rigid and then beginning to convulse.

Isaac panics as he races back to the house, he had a bad feeling about leaving his Alpha alone, and the sudden pain ignighting down the bond he shared with his Alpha had him running as fast as he could back to the house. Crashing into the door almost Isaac hurries into the room where he had let the two Hale's, his jaw drops and a panicked cry escapes him as he witnesses his Alpha's body convulsing.

"Derek." Scott's shout had Stiles jumping in the driver's seat, he nearly stomped on the brake at the loud shout.

"What the hell Scott?" Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and glared at his best friend, Allison was also starring at the werewolf.

"Something's happened to Derek." Scott announced.

"What's happened?" Stiles hated that he could not feel the pack bonds like his werewolf friend could.

"It was like he was in agony and now it's just confusing." Scott shook his head, he did not understand what was happening.

"Call Isaac." Stiles barked he pulled the jeep back onto the road, he sped towards the Hale house.

Isaac pushed his panic down he had to help his Alpha, he turned the older man onto his side and held him down as he suffered through another convulsion, Isaac whined as Derek began to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog.

Derek blinked he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room, he could see two doors before he could make a move towards either of them one opened and a figure began to walk towards him, squinting Derek tried to make out who was advancing towards him his jaw dropped.

"Mom?"


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc.

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance, I know that I get were and where confused sometimes and the spell checker thing does not pick it up sometimes, so I once again apologise but it's just something I correct when I catch it happening but some do slip through.

Short chapter with Derek and his dead family interacting mostly.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quickly as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Derek starred at the woman approaching him, he was not sure what was happening, maybe he was dreaming. He felt the strong arms wrap around him, his mother scent filling his nostrils.

"My brave boy." Talia Hale tightened her hold on her stunned looking child.

"Mom, I'm sorry, so sorry." Derek's voice stuttered to a stop as he buried his face against his mother and Alpha, tears filling his eyes, he cannot help himself Derek begins to sob.

"It's not your fault son." Steven Hale joins his wife in embracing their son.

"Sorry." Derek repeats his apology.

Talia Hale gently grabs Derek's chin making her child meet her eyes.

"It was not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." Talia puts her authority as Alpha in her voice her eyes flash red at the devastation in her sons eyes. "We love you Derek."

A hiccupping sob is all Derek can answer with as he realises that his mother believes what she is saying, and even if this is a dream the words are what he wants to hear even if he does not deserve them.

"It's not a dream son." Steven claps a hand on the broad shoulder of his only living child.

Derek collapsed to his knees as he finds himself surround by his long dead family, he feels them touching him as he struggles to regain control.

"It's alright Der." Laura Hale gives her brother a large smile.

"But you're all dead." Derek finally manages to regain his composure, although he is barely hanging on.

"Yes we are son." Talia runs a hand over the thick dark hair.

"Am I dead?" Derek did not think he actually minded being dead if it meant being with his family again.

"No stupid you're not dead." Laura nudged the younger man with her elbow ignoring the look her mother sent her way.

"Laura's right Derek you are not dead." Steven looked towards the door and noted it rattled.

"Where are we?" Derek was confused if he was not dead how was he seeing his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Isaac tipped his head back and howled, he could not leave his alpha but he needed his pack to help him.

"Please don't die Derek." Isaac watched in horror as Derek convulsed again. "Please don't leave me."

The door burst open and to Isaac's relief it seemed like the whole pack had returned at the same time.

The pack all seemed to gasp in horror at the sight that greeted them, the heavily muscled alpha was convulsing and foaming at the mouth, his body twitching and trembling.

"Boyd move Peter and make sure he's alright." Stiles began to rapidly issues orders. "Scott call Deaton tell him we need him now."

Both werewolves rushed to obey the lanky teen. Stiles dropped to his knees by Isaacs side, Derek seemed to still and sag, Stiles reached out a hand touching the man's head.

"He's burning up." Stiles was horrified as he looked down at the strong body, it seemed like every wound that the former alpha had suffered was now showing on the younger Hales body. "We need to cool him down before he fries his brain."

"That could be why he's having convulsions." Scott offered. "He's too hot."

"I'll get some ice." Jackson hurried out the room, Lydia trailing behind him.

"Peter's healed." Boyd had moved the older man out of the way.

"What have you done Sourwolf?" Stiles pushed the hair from the sick mans forehead not liking the heat he could feel. Derek's body began to convulse again.

"Maybe we should put him in a cold bath." Erica hated to see the despair on Stiles face. "That will bring his temperature down fast and stop the fits."

"Great do it." Stiles saw Scott had finished his call to his boss.

"Deaton says he will get here as quick as he can." Scott hoped it did not take long for Deaton to get to them, he could not understand how Derek was injured and Peter was now completely healed. The wounds actually looked worse on Derek than they had done on Peter, the burns looked infected and weeping and the smell coming off the now still Alpha nearly made him gag.

"Can you carry him to the bathroom." Stiles asked Boyd who nodded, Erica and Allison had gone to run the water.

"What about the burns?" Isaac stood ready to help as Boyd stood up Derek in his arms.

"We'll deal with them once we get him cooled off." Stiles followed the quick moving Boyd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"It was a brave thing you've done." Talia smiled at her son, she wanted him to know how proud she was of him. "You're a Alpha I'm am proud of."

Derek choked at his mother's words.

"You're special son." His father frowned as Derek shook his head.

"I'm not special, I just didn't want Peter to die." Derek voice was quiet. "Were is he?"

"He's behind that door." Derek looked up seeing Peter's wife pointing to a door.

"Why can't he get in?" Derek saw the door rattle as if someone was trying to open it.

"You're stopping him." A soft voice spoke.

"Maddie how am I stopping him." Derek did not understand.

"You have not forgiven him and so he cannot come through the door." Maddie smiled at the young man who was now the Alpha.

"You have to forgive him Der." Laura rested her hand on her younger brothers shoulder. "I've forgiven him."

"He murdered you." Derek looked into his sisters eyes he had not been there to protect her.

"We know that Peter has done some terrible things but we have forgiven him, he's pack and family." Talia could see that her son did not understand.

"Derek it's alright to be angry but we need you to move forward and forgive." Maddie knelt beside her nephew, next to Talia and Steven, she did not look at the door behind which the love of her life was trapped, unable to enter, she desperately wanted to see her mate as did her children stood staring silently at the closed door.

Derek could hear the plea in his uncle's wife's tone, he noted his two cousins were starring at the door, tear silently trailing down their cheeks.

Talia watched quietly as her son took a deep steadying breath, his tears had stopped and he nodded as he stood up. He was so tall and strong looking, she was so proud of him and the Alpha he was becoming.

"Peter I forgive you."


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc.

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance, I know that I get were and where confused sometimes and the spell checker thing does not pick it up sometimes, so I once again apologise but it's just something I correct when I catch it happening but some do slip through.

Derek and Peter are examined by Deaton.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quickly as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

The door flew open and Peter fell into the room.

"Daddy." The two children charged towards the stunned looking man. Maddie rushed after them, the four fell into a heap.

"Maddie oh god baby I'm sorry." Peter's voice broke.

"Oh Peter." Maddie wrapped her arms around her mate and cradled him close.

"You did the right thing Der." Laura wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her uncle be welcomed back by his wife and children.

"Can we go back?" Derek could hear and smell the tears the small family was shedding as they huddled close together.

"Son, you'll go both go back when you're ready." Steven gripped the broad shoulder of his son.

"Unless you choose to stay." Talia had to say this she had never lied to her children and she would not start now.

Derek could stay here with his family, he could be safe and loved here with his pack, his parents stood silent and waiting.

"You have to go back Derek." Laura saw both her parents nod. "Your pack needs you."

Derek felt his father pull him into a hug, he could not believe it but he found himself taller than the man who was his role model, the Alpha pair of the Hale pack to Derek's young mind had been so strong, so huge and something to aspire to.

"I can stay here?" Derek burrowed his face against his father, he felt his mother's hand rubbing up and down his back.

"It's not your time baby boy." Talia hated that Derek was so alone, but they had all been watching Derek find a pack, they had all worried that he would fight the pull of the lanky chatterbox human and the pack he was building. "Stiles and the others need you."

"They don't I'm not a good Alpha." Derek felt his mother's hand on his neck he raised his head to look at her when she applied pressure.

"Oh Derek." Talia Hale wanted to rip Kate Argent and everyone who had hurt her child, causing him to think so little for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles struggled not to fidget to much as Boyd and Isaac held the injured Alpha in the water, they where all jam packed into the master bathroom, the whole pack watching as Derek went limp and still.

"How's his temperature now?" Allison watched as Stiles felt the muscled Alpha's forehead.

Stiles wanted to punch the air in triumph, Derek felt his usual hotness rather than the burning inferno he had felt like before.

"Better." Stiles turned to Allison, they could all see the relief on the teens face.

"And he's stopped convulsing." Erica did not think she had been so scared in her life to see her Alpha suffering the way he had, she hoped that it did not happen again.

"Let's get him dried off and wait for Deaton to arrive." Stiles stepped back as Boyd lifted the still Alpha from the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter raised his head from where it rested against the woman he loved more than life itself. He flinched when he noted his brother and wife watching him, he also saw Laura and Derek where looking at him too. Fear gripped his heart would he be sent away for what he had done to Laura and Derek, he had murdered his niece in order to gain vengeance on those responsible for the fire that had ripped his wife and children from him.

"Peter." Steven calmly spoke, he could see and smell the fear on his brothers face.

Talia stood next to her husband, she looked down on the man who had killed her child.

Peter whined in distress, he did not know what his Alpha wanted, he was expecting to have his throat ripped out, would he then go to hell, because this was not hell not with Maddie his children and his pack being here. Peter was confused on how Derek was here, had his nephew been attacked by the hunters who had attacked him.

"Come here." Talia quietly ordered she hated the smell fear and distress coming from Peter.

"I love you." Peter whispered to his wife and children, standing he went to accept whatever punishment the Alpha pair meted out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack watched silently as Boyd gently laid down the now still and silent Alpha, the burns and injuries on the well muscled body were looking even worse than they did on the former alpha werewolf who remained unmoving and quiet.

"Deaton's here." Scott moved to go let his boss into the newly rebuilt Hale house.

Alan Deaton waited for the door to open, he was glad that Derek had been finally able to finish the house, and he new Hale pack needed somewhere safe and comfortable to call their own. The house was nothing like the previous building, this one Alan new had more escape routes if ever hunters attacked the pack here, there were more security measures to ensure that the occupants would be safe, both of a magical and normal kind. Lydia and Stiles had scoured all the books Alan had at his disposal to make sure he house and therefore the pack could never suffer the same fight and the deceased Hale's had, fire would never again destroy Derek's home.

"Derek's hurt." Scott wanted to hurry the calm looking vet towards his wounded Alpha.

Deaton stopped shocked when he took in the scene before him, the younger Hale looked even worse than Peter did after he had first treated the man's many wounds.

"Help him." Stiles nearly shouted, he was relieved to see the older man, and he wanted him to help the werewolf who lay so still and silent.

"How did he do this?" Lydia had registered the shock on Deaton's face as he looked at the two Hale's.

Deaton took a fortifying breath, he had never expected the younger Hale to have the gift, but then again Derek had always been special, as a child he could ever resist giving comfort to his pack mates and family, but Deaton had never thought that Derek would risk himself in such a way to heal the former Alpha, especially after the man had murdered Derek's sister.

"Deaton?" Stiles could almost see the wheels turning within the secretive vets head.

"Some of the Hale Alpha's have had a gift that makes them unique within the werewolf world." Deaton knelt next to the injured Alpha, he began to examine the young wolf as he spoke. "Most werewolves can take away pain."

"Yes we know that." Isaac could not help but be impatient although he averted his eyes as Deaton starred at him as he interrupted.

"But a few of the Hale Alpha's are able to heal wounds and not just minor wounds." Deaton saw he had the whole pack's attention, they were almost leaning towards him keen to hear more. "Because an Alpha their talents and strengths are greater they can heal more significant wounds that would kill normally."

"I hear a but in there somewhere." Stiles flinched as Deaton looked into Derek's eyes, which were black as coal no sign of their normally vibrant colour.

"This gift has a cost." Deaton moved to his bag he had brought with him. "Whatever the Alpha heals they must endure."

"How long will he be like this?" Stiles could not help himself he stroked the thick dark hair, hating how still and silent Derek was.

"I don't know." Deaton truthfully replied.

"What about Peter?" Lydia saw Deaton frown in his direction.

"Peter should be completely healed and awake by now." Deaton moved to examine the older Hale. He found the former alpha to be breathing slowly and steadily, his body completely healed no sign of the past trauma.

"Well?" Jackson snapped.

"He seems to be in some sort of coma."


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc.

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance, I know that I get were and where confused sometimes and the spell checker thing does not pick it up sometimes, so I once again apologise but it's just something I correct when I catch it happening but some do slip through.

Derek and Peter are still with their dead family, the pack tries to stay positive. .

Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quickly as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

"So will he wake up or what?" Jackson asked as Deaton moved back to the injured Derek.

"I don't know." Deaton was slightly confused if Derek had healed Peter the former Alpha should be awake and completely fine, but instead the werewolf was unresponsive.

"Derek's not going to die is he?" Isaac did not know what he would do if his Alpha died, Derek had taken him in and provide him with the love and support he needed to thrive.

Boyd placed a large hand on his pack mates shoulder, he offered the other teenage his strength as Boyd realised that Isaac would be one of the worst hit if Derek did not recover.

"Let's deal with the wounds and see what happens." Deaton could not really offer the young pack anything else as he had never seen anything like this before.

Peter flinched as his brothers strong arms pulled him close, he expected to feel teeth or claws at his throat.

Steve smiled at his wife who added her arms around the shaking Peter, he allows a deep rumbling noise to slowly build in his chest.

Talia smiled as her husband issued what is the equivalent of a cat purr in werewolf format, she nods as Peter's shaking eases, the scent of fear slowly dissipating as he realises that they are not going to hurt him.

Derek watches silently as his parents comfort the man who had killed his sister in his quest for vengeance. He always knew his parents had the biggest hearts of anyone he knows and their actions just confirm this. He feels a small hand on his shoulder turning he is engulf within his aunts arms, the small woman runs her fingers threw his hair a gesture he remembers she used to use to comfort him as a child.

"Thank you Derek." Maddie pulled her nephew close, she felt his muscled arms gentle go round her. "You're such a good boy."

Derek gently returned the hug, he so missed his family, werewolves are tactile creatures and he had felt so lost and alone. He had not really been able to express to the new Hale pack how much better it would be for them all if they simply embraced the need that werewolves had to be tactile with members of their pack, it was actually the annoying Stiles who had research and then demanded that the pack spend time bonding or puppy piling as the hyperactive teen liked to call it.

Peter felt surrounded by the alpha pair, he felt them scenting him, he could not believe that he had not been punished for killing their child, he jumped in surprise when Laura joined her parents in touching him, and then the rest of the pack joined in. Peter heart swelled with god feelings, he was finally where he belonged back with his pack, he could feel the bodies of his two children pressing against his legs as the pack surrounded him.

"Thank you Derek." Maddie stroked a hand over the thick dark hair, she laughed as her nephew picked her up so that he could keep hugging her because he towered over her he had grown so much since the fire which had killed them all.

"For what?" Derek snuggled closer to the woman who held him so tightly.

"For letting Peter in." Maddie felt the young man sigh against her.

"Will he stay?" Derek slowly released the small woman, the two of them looked over to were the pack with Peter at its centre.

"No you need him." Maddie wanted her husband to stay with her and the children, but it was not the right thing for the man stood beside her, or for Peter. "He needs to redeem himself."

"He's done enough Aunt Maddie." Derek thought of the older man saving Stiles and Lydia. "He misses you all so much."

Stiles dipped the cloth in the bowl, he then used it on the still form of the wounded Alpha. Stiles hated how still and silent the werewolf was, he wanted Derek to open his eyes and give him his usual glare, he missed being growled at and pushed up against walls. Deaton had told them all that they would just have to wait and see what happened, the vet had left supplies to deal with the wounds Derek had taken from Peter, and that he would be back the next day to check on the burns.

Stiles had sent Isaac, Boyd and Erica out on a supply run as he could not imagine anyone will want to leave until they know whether the Hale's will survive but they needed food and Stiles knew that Isaac needed a distraction after finding his Alpha convulsing and injured the way he had.

Scott and Jackson where running the perimeter, while Alison and Lydia were researching, they were both looking for anything about what Derek had done in taking Peter's injuries on himself.

Stiles was sat in between the two Hale werewolves, and although most of his attention was on Derek he occasionally stroked a hand over the former Alpha's head and shoulders, Deaton had taken great pains to tell Stiles and the rest of the pack that werewolves took great comfort from the touch of pack members when they were sick or injured.

"Should I ask my father if he knows anything about what Derek can do?" Alison posed the question to Stiles, most outsiders thought that one of the werewolves would be Derek's second in command but Stiles seemed to be the one that everyone listened too after Derek. "Maybe he knows of some way to help."

"No." Stiles cannot believe that the huntress suggested going to the man who had tortured Peter and then caused Derek to use a gift with such devastating results.

"Stiles we need any help we can get." Lydia thought that Alison had been brave to suggest what she did.

Stiles almost growled at the two girls, but he could see that both of them really wanted to find a way to help Derek and Peter. Stiles paused he looked down at the two men, he realised that they would have to use whatever resources available to them. But he would make sure Alison kept control of her father, he would not have the hunter use the pack's weakness against them.

"I don't trust your father Alison." Stiles noticed that Lydia nodded in agreement. "Ask him but he best keep what you tell him to himself."

Alison made to leave the room.

"Alison wait for Scott to come back." Stiles had decided that no one would go anywhere on their own until they knew the hunters who had been after Lydia had been found and made to leave Beacon Hills.

"Derek you should both go back now." Talia Hale left her husband and the rest of the pack surrounding Peter to approach her son.

Derek bit his bottom lip, he wanted to stay he missed his parents so much, he missed his sister and brothers and the rest of the family, and seeing them now made him so happy.

Talia gently reached out and cupped Derek's stubbled jaw, her son had grown into such a handsome strong man, she was so proud of him, but she knew he could not stay here with them, it was not his time yet they both had to go back and live the rest of their lives.

"We will be waiting for you both Derek." Talia found herself engulfed in a hug, Derek buried his head against her, she could feel the tears wetting her neck. "Oh baby."

"I love you." Derek voice was watery.

"I love you too, we all do." Talia saw Peter move to stand beside her son, his Alpha his blue eyes promising to protect the younger wolf and redeem himself, Talia nodded at him.

Peter had to fight not to beg to be allowed to stay as he turned his attention to Maddie and his children, all three were smiling at him, his children looked so happy, and Maddie was as beautiful as he remembered.

"I love you Peter and we will always be waiting for you." Maddie held in a sob as Peter's image blurred because of the tears filling her eyes.

"Love you Daddy." The girls chorused together.

Derek placed a hand on the older man's shoulder as Peter sobbed at his children's words.

Stiles could not believe that four days had passed since Derek had healed Peter, and the younger Hale was still badly wounded, for some reason the burns and injuries that Peter had suffered from that now littered Derek's body showed no signs of healing. Deaton was baffled, and the pack was becoming despondent the longer the two werewolves slept on so still and silent. Everybody had stayed at the Hale house, although the werewolves had patrolled the pack territory in pairs, at the minute Stiles, Lydia and Alison and Scott are the only ones in the house.

Stiles was carefully and gently treating the numerous burns on Derek's body with the supplies Deaton had left, Stiles was fighting his gag reflex as they continued to weep and look infected. The Alpha seemed to be almost wasting away before his very eyes, Stiles thought that Derek looked thinner and paler and they had been forced to use the cold bath treatment quite regularly as his temperature spiked dangerously high.

Lydia was slowly and methodically bathing the comatose former Alpha, he had not moved or shown any inclination to waking up, and the pack had been surprised that the strawberry blonde had taken to looking after the man who had used her mind and talents to bring him back from the dead.

Lydia ran the warm soapy wash cloth down Peter's arms she began to clean each individual finger.

"Peter?"


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc.

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance, I know that I get were and where confused sometimes and the spell checker thing does not pick it up sometimes, so I once again apologise but it's just something I correct when I catch it happening but some do slip through.

Peter wakes and the pack is happy, Peter is shocked by what he sees.

Sorry it's a short chapter, hopefully I will get to update again fairly soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quickly as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Lydia paused still holding Peter's hand, she looked at his face as his fingers twitched in her gentle hold.

"Lydia?" Stile's had also stopped ministering to the injured Derek.

Alison moved next to Lydia and both of them looked down on the older man.

"Peter you need to open your eyes for me." Lydia ordered the former alpha. She cradled his jaw, and waited to see if the blue eyes would open.

"Come on psycho wolf let's see those pretty eyes." Stiles moved closer to the prone Peter.

All three teenagers starred down at the former alpha each one wanted him t open his eyes and make some sort of sarcastic comment.

Peter felt like he was swimming through fog, he could hear voices calling his name and he fought to open his eyes.

"Come on Peter." Stiles noted that Lydia was running her hand through the man's hair, he was no longer surprised to see the strawberry blonde touching the older man, he was just glad that Jackson was not here, the arrogant werewolf did not like it when Lydia voluntarily touched the man who had previously savaged her.

The three smiled happily down as blue eyes slowly opened, although they began to frown when the gaze seemed unfocused and did not seem to settle on any one of them.

"Peter are you alright?" Lydia went to continue stroking her hand over Peter's head but she paused as he flinched away from her touch.

Peter blinked rapidly as he tried to focus on his surroundings, his eyes felt heavy and he finally admitted defeat eyes closing he slipped back into sleep.

"Peter stay awake." Stiles wanted desperately to hear a sassy comment from the older werewolf but he seemed to have returned to sleep again.

"Should we try and wake him up?" Alison was so relieved that Peter had woken if only briefly, it made the tight ball of guilt she felt deep in her chest loosen very slightly.

"No let him sleep." Lydia was saddened that the man had flinched away from her.

"We'll let the rest of the pack know that Peter woke up." Stiles went back to the injured Alpha, he had hoped for more of a positive reaction when Peter woke up, he had noted the man flinching from Lydia's gentle touch. Stiles realised that as well as the torture Peter had suffered they would have to deal with the packs poor treatment of the elder Hale, so that they could all move on and make the pack stronger. "We also need to let Deaton know Peter woke up, he will probably want to check out the psycho wolf."

Peter hated that name, he knew he had done terrible things in the past but he had tried to make amends after he had been reborn. He had fought and been wounded helping his nephews pack defeat the murderous alpha pack, he had stood side by side with his nephew and the pack during every fight and supernatural problem since but he was still treated like a pariah. He was so tired, he should have stayed with Maddie, the children and his dead pack. Rolling onto his side he curled into a foetal ball, turning his focus inwards he allowed himself to fall deeper into sleep, he did not have the energy to rebuild his walls to protect himself from the packs hatred and distain.

"You ok Lydia?" Stiles could see that the other looked sad, she turned her attention to him.

"I'm fine Stiles."Lydia moved to stand up she would find her cell phone and give Dr Deaton a call letting the vet know Peter was awake, she could see that Alison was texting, she assumed it was to Scott to let the werewolf know that the elder Hale was awake.

Stiles did not believe the girl, he had seen how upset Lydia was with Peter flinching away from her.

"I'll let Scott and the others know Peter's awake." Alison pressed the button to send her message.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Scott felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out smiled as he read the text.

"Peter woke up." He announced turning back to the Hale house he was headed back as quickly as he could Jackson following close behind they had nearly finished the perimeter search and had not found anything strange or to worry the pack about.

Isaac groaned as he and Boyd both pushed a cart each, Erica had a list which Stiles had written, he hated food shopping and it seemed like the pack ate its weight in food each day. He jumped when his phone alerted him to an text message.

"What does it say?" Erica asked as she dumped a bag of onions into Isaac shopping cart.

"Scott says Peter woke up." Isaac grinned, did that mean that Derek would soon be awake he hoped so.

"Let's go then." Erica stopped when Boyd gently grabbed her arm.

"We need the food, I'm sure if we needed to get back Scott would have said so." Boyd could tell that his two companions really wanted to abandon the carts and race back to the house. "The quicker we do this the quicker we can get home."

"Alright then." Erica ripped the list into three he handed segments to both boys and rushed off to get a cart of her own. "Meet at the check outs when were done."

Boyd sighed and headed to the meat aisle, Isaac scowled at the list of items he would have to find.

Dr Alan Deaton smiled to himself, it was great news that he had been told, even though Alison said that Peter had gone right back to sleep, Peter had woken if briefly. He rushed out to his car determined to get the Hale house as quickly as he could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Peter lay still and quiet, he could tell that he was in the large living room of the reconstructed Hale house, and that the pack was near him, he wondered how long it had been since he had been caught and tortured by Argent and his hunter buddies. His body felt healed although he could still smell burnt flesh and the scent of infection, his nose twitched as he tried to figure out where the offensive odours where coming from.

"Deaton's here." Scott bounced to let the vet in.

Peter remained still and silent, he was not sure he trusted the enigmatic vet, he could imagine that the man wanted him dead, especially after he turned Scott who the vet was very fond of.

"So how long was he awake for?" Deaton was surrounded by the teenagers, he smiled at the happiness they all expressed.

"Seconds really." Stiles quickly informed the man.

"Aha he's awake now." Deaton chuckled as the packs attention turned to the older man.

"How do you feel Peter?" Stiles rushed to the former alpha's side he reached out to touch the man's bare shoulder but stopped when Peter pulled away.

"I'm fine." Peter kept himself calm his expression carefully blank.

"Let Deaton examine you." Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching the now awake werewolf.

"I'm fine." Peter barely managed not to growl. "Don't worry about me I healed like usual."

"No you didn't." Deaton took a step towards the blue eyed werewolf.

Peter stood up, he did not like feeling vulnerable lying down with the pack stood over him. He locked his knees as he swayed slightly, he ignored the fact that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Lydia reached out a hand to steady him, but Peter lip curled as he stepped away from her, he remembered what he had overheard when he had been wounded and he did not need their help anymore.

"Peter?" Stiles saw the moment that the older man spotted his nephew, the blood seemed to drain from his face, his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Derek."


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf etc etc.

AN: I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance, I know that I get were and where confused sometimes and the spell checker thing does not pick it up sometimes, so I once again apologise but it's just something I correct when I catch it happening but some do slip through.

Peter actions and words surprise and sadden the pack.

Writing going very slowly and I have had writers block, also real life still a nightmare, hope this chapter is ok and not sure how long before next update.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and thank those people who leave them as quickly as I can.

**A Nightmare Shared:**

Peter dropped to his knees beside his nephew, he nearly gagged at the smell coming from the so still and silent form.

"Derek what did you do?" Peter reached a hand out but before he could touch his nephew Jackson had grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch him." Jackson did not trust the former alpha werewolf, he fully expected the man to take advantage of Derek's weakness.

Peter froze he could feel his fangs dropping and his claws beginning to show.

"Jackson." Lydia snapped, she did not like the fact that Peter was a white as a sheet and swaying as he kneeled next to the injured Derek.

"Take your hands off me." Peter's voice was quiet and controlled, he had forced himself to revert to his human form.

Jackson scowled down at the older man, he released him and took a step back. He glared at the unhappy looking Stiles.

"I don't trust him not to try and kill Derek to get the Alpha position back." Jackson snapped at the group.

Stiles was looking at Peter at Jackson's harsh words he saw the pale man flinch his head lowering, Peter reached out a hand and gently stroked his nephews head repeating the motion over and over. Stiles frowned as Peter inched closer to the sick Alpha.

"We shouldn't trust him, he wants the power." Jackson pointed at the former alpha.

"No I don't" Peter eyes blazed the blue glow shooting sparks at the handsome jock.

"We don't believe you." Jackson snarled he could feel his own eyes glowing as his wolf growled.

"I don't care if you believe me, your opinion does not count." Peter turned his attention back to Derek. He closed his eyes and focused on the bond between himself and the man lying so still and silent beneath his hands.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"You mean to tell me that the Argent leader sided with the wolves?" The man asked his expression questioning.

"Yes the Argent bitch took the dogs side, and her father obeyed her." David Silverstone snarls he still could not believe that the Argent Matriarch had taken the werewolves side and that Chris Argent had obeyed her.

"You want revenge then?" The older man raised an eyebrow in question.

"The Alpha and his pack needs taking down." David Silverstone smiled, it seemed like his uncle would be helping him, he had not doubted that the older man would come to his aide."The Argent's need to be reminded that they are hunters and should be loyal to our people."

"Tell me everything you know and then we'll make plans on how to deal with the Beacon Hills situation." The man smiled as his nephew grinned at his words.

"Yes sir." David Silverstone happily began to speak passing on every detail he knew of the Hale pack and the Argent hunters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Derek wake up." Peter softly begged he could feel the pack's eyes on him. He could tell that Jackson was scowling angrily at him for touching the wounded Alpha, he also could probably imagine the looks of disapproval for his actions on the rest of the packs faces but at this very moment in time he did not care he just wanted the younger man to open his eyes and glare at him. "Derek."

Stiles watched the two Hales closely, he heard the whine that Peter let out when Derek did not open his eyes. Stiles did not need to be a werewolf to tell that the former alpha was distraught as he gently stroke his nephew.

Alison clung to Scott, the young man cradled her closer, she felt tears fill her eyes as Peter let out a series of distressed whines, the older Hale curled around the body of the larger werewolf.

Isaac whimpered in sympathy as he watched Peter bury his head against the well muscled back, he wanted Derek to wake up so that he did not have to listen to the older Hale beg and plead.

"I'm sorry Derek please wake up." Peter did not know where to put his hands, it seemed like every inch of his nephews body was covered in still weeping and painful looking burns. He felt a sob build in his chest, he fought to bury the sound and not release it in front of the pack who clearly hated him.

Erica wrapped her arms around the massive Boyd, she felt tears fill her eyes as she listened to Peter, she could smell the salt from his tears and she was glad for Boyd's arms tightening around her as the upset man let out a strangled sob.

Boyd hugged the blonde as close as he could, he looked on as Peter began to sob and whine, his own eyes began to tear as the scene played out in front of him.

Lydia felt Jackson take her hand in his, she blinked back tears as Peter continued to whine and sob, his hands running feverishly over the alpha's still form. She looked quickly to the boy she loved and saw that he too was now affected by the sadness and distress pouring off the former alpha.

Stiles reached out a hand, but just before he could touch Peter's shoulder the man lifted his head and snarled eyes flashing blue and fangs dropping.

"Don't touch me." Peter growled low and angry.

"Peter." Stiles began, he wanted to offer the older man comfort.

"No." Peter snarled he knew he was wolfing out and he could not stop it. "I don't need your fake pity. I know you all hate me and would prefer to see me dead."

Stiles heard Lydia gasp at Peter's harshly spoken words, he was glad when the others remained silent he knew they were waiting for him to deal with the agitated former alpha.

"You want me gone from the pack." Peter's heart was breaking when none of the teenagers denied it. "But what you want doesn't matter."

Peter turned his attention back to Derek, he placed both his hands on the still ad silent form. Concentrating he tried to pull the pain he imagined Derek was suffering into himself, but nothing happened, he was too weak, his body was not able to bring any relief to his last living relative.

"Peter." Stiles could not believe that Peter thought they wanted him dead.

Peter's eyes met his and Stiles could see pain and fear in the piercing blue orbs, then it was like a shutter slammed down as Peter's expression went eerily blank.

"We don't want you dead or gone from the pack Peter." Stiles again reached out, his need to comfort the older man growing, he could see Peter was shivering and he was still extremely pale, not recovered at all from what had happened, his body may not bare the marks of his torture but Stiles could see that Peter was still suffering.

A bitter laugh sounded from the man, Peter then snorted in disbelief.

"I'm a werewolf Stiles I heard the three of you." Peter was confused the three teenagers looked guilty, but why would they. "I know my nephew does not trust me, but he will never send me away."

Peter once again tried to force his tired and weary body to obey him.

"We are the last living Hale's." Peter rubbed at his head, he could feel a pain beginning to build in his head. "And I won't leave him and he won't drive me away."

Peter glared at the other members of the pack his nephew led.

"So you will have to just accept the fact I'm around or try and kill me again." Peter felt himself tilting he slumped next to Derek, he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, his body felt exhausted, he was so weary of dealing with the pack, they should be coming together to try and help his nephew but instead they were showing their hatred of him and Peter just wanted it to end.

Lydia and Stiles exchanged looks as Peter's eyes closed, his body curling around the injured alpha.

"Just don't burn me again."


End file.
